Érase un lunático
by Pajaros en la cabeza
Summary: Traducción de mi fanfic "Once Upon a Looney". Warner Falls es un pueblecito en el que nunca pasa nada, repleto de la gente más común. Pero eso va a cambiar pronto. Versión de los Looney Tunes de la serie "Érase una vez". K por si acaso. El hombre en la portada es el actor Javier Pereira, el tipo que tengo pensado como Ben Whitby. COMPLETO.
1. Capítulo 1 (intro)

**LOONEY TUNES PERTENECE A WARNER BROS.**

 **ÉRASE UNA VEZ ES UNA SERIE DE ADAM HOROWITZ Y EDWARD KITSIS**

* * *

 _El dedo apretó el gatillo_

* * *

 _Sus labios estuvieron a punto de hacer contacto con su suave y hermoso cabello_

* * *

 _Tan sólo tenía que cerrar las manos alrededor de aquel cuello, así de cerca estaba su presa_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

El despertador sonó. Ben trató de abrir los ojos, lo intentó de veras, pero tuvo que esperar unos minutos para conseguirlo. Su visión estaba nublada y mareada, y seguiría así durante un buen rato. Yacía sobre su espalda, llevando puesta únicamente su ropa interior. La verdad era que no resultaba una forma muy hermosa de despertarse, pero aquella tampoco era una hermosa mañana. Las nubes cubrían el cielo estival, que debía haber sido radiante y bonito. Ben sintió que su sudor estaba incómodamente frío. Realmente no quería dejar la cama, pero tenía que hacerlo, tenía que ir a trabajar, quisiera o no. Quiso suspirar y su garganta produjo en cambio un gruñido animalesco.

Y encima estaba todavía a martes.


	2. Capítulo 2

Era hora de descansar sus ojos después de haberse pasado horas mirando la pantalla de su ordenador. Joey se puso en pie, inclinó la cabeza a un lado y al otro, haciendo que le crujiera el cuello, y caminó hacia la ventana de su oficina.

Aquel era uno de esos momentos en que lamentaba haberse mudado a Warner Falls. Los panfletos promocionales lo describían como un paraíso de paz y tranquilidad, en la parte más soleada del país, inmerso en la naturaleza; el lugar perfecto para criar a los hijos. Joey pensó que el folleto tenía que hablar de tiempos muy lejanos, porque nada de aquello hacía justicia al pueblo. Warner Falls había estado una vez rodeado de bosque, eso era cierto, pero la mayor parte de éste había sido talado de forma abusiva y ahora sólo quedaban unos pocos acres. Y por el sol, tal vez aquella gente que se quejaba del cambio climático tenía razón después de todo, porque el sol no se veía de forma frecuente por ahí. Pero al menos decían la verdad sobre la calma; aunque Joey lo habría descrito más bien como "aburrimiento absoluto y demencial". Tenía gracia, porque se había mudado a ese pueblo después de un periodo de estrés severo, por recomendación de su médico, y ahora que no sólo había recuperado su salud, sino que también había terminado siendo el alcalde de aquel lugar, sentía que no le gustaba Warner Falls en absoluto.

Oh, pero no se iría. Aquello supondría un caos por el que no estaba dispuesto a pasar de nuevo. Y supuso que solamente se trataba de un sentimiento ridículo que desaparecería pronto. Era solamente una rabieta de adolescente que todo el mundo tenía en sus días tontos.

Se acercó al teléfono y marcó, luego esperó apoyado en su escritorio.

– ¿Sí?

– José, ¿estás ocupado?

– ¿Ocupado? No, para nada. La gente no suele venir a esta hora.

– Genial. Estaré contigo en un minuto. No te he visto en unos días y es hora de que nos pongamos al corriente. Y, además, han dejado un paquete para ti en mi oficina otra vez.

– Ah, lo estaba esperando. Sí, pásate cuando quieras. Sabes que siempre habrá un sitio para ti en el bar, y no porque seas el jefazo.

Joey sonrió, aunque José no pudiera verlo. Al menos estaba rodeado de gente buena, esa era una buena razón para no marcharse.

* * *

– Voilà! ¡Picatostes!

La señora Hart tuvo que reír, cubriéndose la boca con una mano, ante tal presentación. Era el día libre de Isadore y él se había pasado todo el día trabajando en la casa, haciendo las tareas, yendo al mercado, pero parecía que le quedaba energía para cocinar también. La señora Hart ni siquiera trató de convencerlo de que descansara aquel día, sabía que habría sido perder el tiempo. Isadore, Izzy, siempre había sido un chico muy inquieto.

– Eso huele de muerte, cariño–lo agasajó la señora Hart.

– No es tan bueno como el tuyo, pero lo intenté–respondió Isadore, tomando asiento frente a ella.

Comieron en silencio durante un rato, hasta que, cuando iban por la mitad de la comida, Isadore preguntó:

– He estado buscando mi viejo osito de peluche, ¿tienes idea de dónde puede estar?

– ¿El señor Bigotitos?

– Sí, ése.

– Se lo di a Pip.

Sus labios formaron una ligera curva descendente.

– Dijiste que ibas a donar todos tus juguetes, ¿no?

– Sí...–Isadore no pudo evitar decir aquello con un tono muy frío, tanto que la señora Hart se percató.

– Oh, debí haberte preguntado antes–se lamentó.

– Nah, no pasa nada. Lo siento. Hiciste bien. Si le gustaba...

Siguieron comiendo.

– Es un buen chico–dijo la señora Hart–. Te gustaría si hicieras un pequeño esfuerzo por conocerlo.

– Nunca he dicho que no me gustara–replicó Isadore.

– No te gusta. Soy vieja y estoy perdiendo la vista, pero aún puedo verlo, cielo.

– No, en serio, no tengo nada contra él. Es sólo que...Es sólo que no creo que lo necesites. Me tienes a mí.

– Pero tú tienes tu propia vida, tu trabajo, asuntos de los que ocuparte. No quiero molestarte todo el tiempo.

– Tú no eres una molestia. Cuidaste de mí, ¿no? Pues es hora de que te devuelva el favor.

Una sonrisa sincera acudió a su rostro. Oh, se veía tan mono cuando sonreía de aquella manera. A pesar del fino bigote y de su altura, seguía siendo ese niñito que seguía cada uno de sus pasos como un patito. El corazón de la señora Hart se derritió con sólo recordarlo.

– Oh, Izzy...–la señora Hart debía de ser la única persona que tenía permitido llamarle de esa manera–. Eres demasiado bueno. Pero no cambiaré de parecer: tú necesitas más tiempo para ti mismo. Y, sabes, Pip considera esto como una especie de entrenamiento. Quiere ocuparse de los ancianos cuando sea mayor, eso fue lo que me dijo. Es un chico muy precoz, ¿no te parece? Y tan diligente. Mira qué limpia está la casa y ¿has probado lo que cocina? Deberías; ¡cocina tan bien! ¡A su edad! Oh, sí, hará muy felices a muchas viejas almas...

Isadore hizo un verdadero esfuerzo por ocultar un gesto de disgusto, y cambió de tema lo antes posible.

– Sí, es una joya. Por cierto, ya han llegado las fotos de mis padres. Te las enseñaré: tienen buena pinta.

– Ah, ¿sí?

– Claro. Los ordenadores hoy en día hacen maravillas.

– Me encantará echarles un vistazo. Pero, por favor, tómate tu tiempo para comer y deja los cacharros para luego. O déjame lavarlos a mí. ¿Que no? Oh, por favor, querido, no soy una inválida, déjame hacer algo. Es muy aburrido estar todo el tiempo sentada sin hacer nada. ¿No? Oh, Izzy, ¿es que no sabes decir otra cosa?

* * *

Parecía sorprendente que de todos los amigos que tenía Treg hubiera elegido pasar la mayor parte del tiempo con Martin. Tenía que ser aquél cuyo carácter más difería del suyo: si Treg siempre había sido un tipo muy parlanchín, Martin sólo abría la boca cuando era indispensable; Treg solamente había terminado el instituto y Martin tenía una licenciatura; Treg adoraba el deporte, Martin, la lectura. Pero, por alguna razón, se gustaban lo suficiente no sólo para prolongar su amistad más allá de párvulos, sino también para irse a vivir juntos. En Warner Falls los habían visto crecer uno al lado del otro, como uña y carne. Siempre juntos, así los encontraría uno.

Se encontraban viendo la televisión, aunque ninguno de los dos parecía tener mucho interés en ella. Martin se miraba las uñas todo el tiempo, mientras que Treg, tumbado en el sofá con las piernas apoyadas en el regazo de Martin, tenía sus ojos fijos en la pantalla, pero sus pensamientos parecían muy distantes del programa.

– Deberías hacerlo–él terminó rompiendo el silencio. Martin no necesitó contexto alguno: ya sabía de qué hablaba.

– Treg, siempre vuelvo del trabajo tan cansado que mi único deseo es dormir durante el resto del día. ¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero pasarme los fines de semana levantándome a las seis de la mañana para salir a correr?

– Te daría más energía.

– Eso no es para mí, Treg, lo sabes muy bien.

– Ya, ya lo recuerdo, pero podrías aprender. Tienes al mejor profesor–y guiñó un ojo al decir esto, haciendo que Martin esbozara una sonrisa–. Porfa. Estás tan escuálido que me entran las ganas de llorar sólo con verte.

– Es mi constitución, ¿qué le voy a hacer?–Martin cambió rápidamente de tema antes de que Treg pudiera responder–. Por cierto, ¿con qué vas a envenenarme hoy?

– He pensado en hacer una pizza.

– ¿Otra vez?

– ¿Qué? ¿No te gusta?

– Sí. Pero siempre haces pizza. ¿No puedes preparar otra cosa?

– ¿Hamburguesas, quizás?

– ¿Qué tal algo que no sea una bomba de grasa?

– Vale, entonces una ensalada.

– Voy a ir a comprar libros mañana. Podrías venir conmigo y ver qué libros de recetas tienen.

– Ah, no. No, no. Acepté cocinar los martes y los jueves, nunca hablamos de tener que cocinar platos gourmet.

– ¿Consideras que una nutrición equilibrada es ser gourmet? Creía que corrías para estar sano y en forma.

– Es que no puedo resistirme. ¡Sabe tan bien! Calcular las porciones, comer platos insípidos, ¡es tan aburrido!

Martin se rió suavemente y se cruzó de brazos, poniéndose cómodo.

– Bueno, de acuerdo, mátame con tus calorías...Porque no pienso cocinar toda la semana, oh, no.

– Mi pobre maridito, trabaja taaaanto–dijo Treg, levantándose para acariciar su mejilla peluda y hablarle con cara de pez. Martin no le miró pero sonrió.

* * *

– ¿Qué te cuentas, sonrisitas?

– Ah, hola, Sheldon.

Sheldon conocía a Ben desde hacía unos cuatro años y estaba seguro de que nunca le había visto sonreír. Tal vez algo captaba su atención y hacía que se curvaran sus labios, pero Sheldon solamente lo había visto una o dos veces, y por razones tan estúpidas como una ardilla o un día particularmente bueno. Definitivamente nunca sonreía cuando le saludaba a él o a los otros vecinos, ni siquiera a Kath. Durante mucho tiempo, Sheldon se preguntó si Ben lo odiaba por alguna razón que él ignoraba, pero al pasar el tiempo se dio cuenta de que no era nada personal. Ben era simplemente un idiota amargado. Un auténtico idiota, en opinión de Sheldon.

De modo que el de color se olvidó de él y caminó a la casa a su izquierda, una que tenía una decoración tan bonita que solamente podía haber estado habitada por una mujer joven. Parecía que Kath ya estaba de vuelta del trabajo, porque oyó música dentro a medida que se acercaba. Pulsó el timbre y esperó contemplando el cielo. Había sido un día muy gris, de modo que oscurecía bastante pronto. Kath abrió la puerta. Era gracioso lo guapa que estaba cuando tenía su pelo rubio recogido de forma descuidada y llevaba un chándal. Sin embargo, Kath era una de esas chicas que no querían ningún recordatorio, y de todas formas Sheldon no estaba interesado en ella, de modo que fue directamente al grano:

– Toma, tu destornillador. Gracias.

– Ah, me alegra ver que éste no lo has roto.

– Es mucho más fácil cuando tienes tutoriales.

– Sí...Bueno, ¿cómo te trata la vida?

– Me han echado oficialmente hoy.

– ¿De verdas? Cuánto lo siento.

– Nah, no pasa nada. Odiaba trabajar en ese sitio, no sabía cuánto iba a poder soportarlo. De todas formas, ya he tenido una entrevista muy prometedora, así que...

– Eso es genial.

– ¿Y tú qué?

– Una amiga mía, de Atlanta, va a venir a visitarme en tres semanas. Le gustan esta clase de sitios, no sé por qué.

– ¡Oh!

– No tan rápido, Sheldon: es lesbiana.

– Nunca he dicho que me interesara. Pero será estupendo ver caras nuevas por aquí. Bueno, hora de irse a casa. He alquilado una peli, una de miedo. Dicen que es horrible. Tengo una caja enorme de palomitas y una botella grande de cola. Va a ser genial.

– Sí, suena a planazo. Diviértete–antes de volver adentro, Kath se volvió hacia Sheldon con una sonrisa–. ¿Aún alquilas pelis?

– Sí, soy un carroza, ¿qué pasa?

Sheldon se alejó. Cuando miró al cielo, estuvo convencido de que empezaría a llover pronto.


	3. Capítulo 3

Cuando Sheldon abrió los ojos, todo estaba a oscuras y en calma. De ninguna manera era hora de despertarse. Pero no pudo volver a dormirse, porque sentía que había algo mal. Tal vez se trataba de ese instinto del que hablaban esas revistas que leía en la sala de espera del dentista, pero no importaba cómo, estaba seguro de que no estaba solo en la habitación. No oyó ninguna respiración o paso, pero lo sabía.

Escuchó y le pareció oír moverse las sábanas a sus pies, como si algo estuviera caminando sobre ellas. Oh, sí, no eran paranoias suyas: también podía sentir un peso extra sobre el colchón, muy sutil. Su corazón bombeó frenéticamente y no se atrevió a moverse. Aún no, al menos.

¿Se trataba de un gato? Fuera lo que fuere, se acercaba a su cabeza, moviéndose con precaución. Sheldon, tan lentamente como pudo para no delatar que estaba despierto, alargó un brazo y agarró el despertador de su mesilla de noche.

La cosa había alcanzado la almohada, se quedó quieta. Sheldon aprovechó la oportunidad y la golpeó con el reloj tan rápido y fuerte como pudo. Por suerte, lo hizo bien. Se oyó un golpe metálico y luego un "¡ouch!". El hombre, entonces, encendió la luz y contempló al intruso. Ahogó un grito, pero no perdió demasiado tiempo haciéndose el sorprendido, porque lo que fuera que había golpeado se estaba moviendo. Agarró sus sábanas y se abalanzó sobre ello.

* * *

El hermoso sueño de Ben fue interrumpido por un ruido salvaje. Saltó de la cama y corrió hacia la puerta. Ahí estaba Sheldon, llamando como si quisiera romperla con sus puños.

– ¿Qu...?–Ben ni siquiera tuvo ocasión de hablar.

– ¡Ven! ¡Rápido! ¡Tienes que ver esto! ¡No te lo vas a creer!

Kath se encontraba a su lado, tan adormilada y confusa como Ben. El plan inicial de Sheldon había sido pedirle ayuda a ella, pero luego pensó que quizás necesitarían a alguien más. De haber conocido tan bien como a ellos al resto del vecindario, los habría despertado a todos. Ben quiso protestar, pero Sheldon estaba tan pálido y aterrorizado que lo siguió hasta su casa, cuya puerta había dejado abierta al haber salido corriendo.

– Esto es...No sé que es, en realidad, pero...–balbuceó Sheldon–. ¡Chicos, tenéis que ver esto!

– Ha visto una peli de terror–le susurró Kath a Ben.

– ¡Te he oído! ¡No ha sido una pesadilla! ¡En serio! ¡Venid y decidme si esto es una pesadilla!

Sheldon abrió la puerta y llevó a sus vecinos al dormitorio.

– ¿Os parece que esto es una pesadilla?

La mandíbula de Kath cayó y Ben se quedó sin palabras por un buen rato.

– ¡Soltadme! ¡Os exijo que me liberéis ahora mismo!

Parecía una persona diminuta, pero su cabeza redonda era completamente negra y no tenía boca. Llevaba puesto un casco que parecía una escoba y zapatillas de deporte. Sheldon lo había atado con todo lo que había encontrado: sus sábanas, el cable del ratón de su ordenador...Aquella cosa no dejaba de agitarse y mirar de forma amenazante a Sheldon.

– ¿Qué...Qué es eso?–preguntó Kath en un susurro.

– ¡No lo sé, lo he encontrado en mi cama con esto!–Sheldon le mostró a los otros lo que parecía una colorida pistolita de juguete, sujetándola con sus dedos índice y pulgar.

Ben la tomó en sus manos y la examinó. No iba a tratar de dispararla, claro, pero le echó un vistazo de cerca.

– Creo que es un alien–murmuró Sheldon.

– ¿Cómo lo sabes?–preguntó Kath.

– Oh, vamos: es negro y no tiene boca. ¿Qué otra cosa puede ser? No se parece a nada que haya visto antes.

– No sé–dijo Ben finalmente–, pero yo voy a llamar a la Protectora de Animales.

– ¡Exijo que se me libere en este mismo instante!–gritó la criatura, fulminando con la mirada a todos los presentes–. ¡U os haré sufrir un destino mucho peor que la maldición que pesa sobre vosotros!

– Sí, llámalos. Yo no lo aguanto más–Sheldon frunció el ceño.

– Espera, ¿qué?

Kath miró a la criatura y luego a sus compañeros.

– ¿Una maldición? ¿Ha dicho una maldición?–susurró.

Ben se dio la vuelta cuando prácticamente se encontraba en la puerta y se acercó al supuesto alienígena...pero no mucho, por si acaso.

– Vale, uhm...¿Una maldición, dices?

– Dije maldición, sí–respondió la pequeña criatura–. Por favor, no me gusta tener que repetir lo que digo.

– Cuidado, puede ser un truco–Sheldon murmuró para sí, pero lo suficientemente alto como para que Marvin lo oyera.

– ¿Qué tal si nos cuentas acerca de ese rollo de la maldición?–preguntó Ben, sentándose con las piernas cruzadas delante del alien.

– Déjame salir y te contaré todo cuanto sé.

– Sí, no. Si hiciera eso, algo me dice que nos volarías a todos la cabeza con esa pistola tuya o algo por el estilo. ¿No es cierto?

– Por supuesto que no.

– Lo siento, E.T, pero no te creo. Vas a estar así un rato.

– Estoy contigo: tenemos que llamar a alguien para que se lo lleve–susurró Sheldon.

– ¡Acabaré contigo, pato!–exclamó la criatura y volvió a la carga.

– ¿Qué? ¡Escucha, amigo, no sé qué significa eso, pero no voy a dejar que me insu...!

Silencio. Ben se volvió hacia Sheldon cuando se dio cuenta de que éste se había quedado mudo.

– ¿...Todo bien?

Sheldon parpadeó y se sentó sobre la cama, con aspecto de encontrarse aturdido.

– ¿Sheldon?–preguntó Kath.

– Sí, yo...Estoy bien, me siento un poco...mareado. Estoy bien, estoy bien...

Kath echó una mirada de reojo hacia el pequeño alienígena, quien los ignoró y seguía luchando contra sus ataduras, y luego miró a Ben.

– No sé si es buena idea llamar a la Protectora. No sé si deberíamos llamar a alguien en absoluto. Nadie nos va a creer y, si de verdad es un alien...

– ¿Qué tal el F.B.I?–preguntó Ben.

– Entonces, ¿qué hacemos? No quiero tener eso en mi casa–dijo Sheldon.

– Hm. Haré un poco de café. Pensaremos sobre eso más tarde–suspiró Kath.

A decir verdad, Kath no necesitaba para nada el café: todo lo que había visto la había desvelado completamente. Pero necesitaba alejarse de la habitación y tener algo de tiempo para pensar, aclarar su mente. No podía deshacerse de la súbita y horrible sensación de que algo iba muy, muy mal.

* * *

Abrió los ojos y tuvo que mirar a su alrededor para recordar dónde estaba. Una pequeña casita, rodeada por árboles enormes, podía ver sus sombras en la oscuridad. Ah, sí, ya recordaba. Ese sueño lo había dejado muy confuso e incluso más cansado que cuando cerró los ojos. Gruñendo, sacudió su cuerpo hasta quedar tumbado de costado, mirando a través de la ventana mientras jugueteaba con la punta de su largo bigote. Uno no podía ver nada salvo la luna y las siluetas de los árboles. Y había algo más a la vista, algo que destacaba: la torre de agua.

Miró aquella silueta familiar en silencio hasta que una sonrisa apareció en su rostro y dejó escapar un gruñido divertido. Oh, qué estúpido había sido.


	4. Capítulo 4

No había nadie en el pueblo que no conociera a Billy (si es que ese era su verdadero nombre), de modo que era bien sabido por todos que no era un mal hombre. Tenía muchos problemas, la mayor parte de ellos mentales, pero no era para nada un mal hombre. Era peludo como un oso y siempre llevaba puesto una vieja chaqueta gorda, sin importar cuán caluroso fuera el día. Al bueno de Billy se le podía encontrar siempre entre la Plaza Freleng y la calle McKimson, era muy raro verlo rondar por otra parte. Vivía gracias a la caridad de los vecinos, y había veces en que rechazaba su ayuda por razones absurdas y no había forma de que cambiara de opinión. A veces sufría brotes, pero nadie estaba asustado de él, ni tan siquiera los niños. Billy era un buen hombre que pagaba las atenciones que se le daban siendo los oídos de su benefactor, su guardián…los servicios más extraños que se le podían ocurrir.

Pero aquella era una mañana distinta.

Marina, por primera vez en su vida, estaba genuinamente asustada de él. Luc había recibido una llamada alrededor de las siete de la mañana advirtiendo de que Billy se estaba comportando de una forma bastante violenta, y aquello resultó ser un eufemismo. Loca, aquella era la palabra. El hombre se revolvía, gritando cosas incomprensibles y maldiciendo, había hundido sus largas y sucias uñas en la piel de Luc cuando trató de calmarlo y ahora, encerrado en una de las celdas de la comisaría, se agarró a las barras y las agitó con todas sus fuerzas.

– Éste es uno gordo–murmuró Warren, con las manos en las caderas. Después, se volvió hacia Luc y le dirigió una mirada preocupada–. ¿Seguro que no quieres ir al hospital?

El uniforme del francés estaba hecho unos zorros: había perdido dos botones y las uñazas de Billy habían arañado a través de la tela. La herida aún sangraba, pero de alguna forma Luc seguía teniendo ánimos para sonreír.

– Estoy bien. No es nada–se giró hacia la celda y miró al hombre sin pizca de rencor en sus ojos, sino inmensa piedad.

– Pobre, pobre Billy…–musitó Marina.

– Ya he llamado al doctor. Tendría que estar aquí pronto. No te preocupes, estará bien. Estas cosas son transitorias.

Marina esperó que Warren tuviera razón. La dolía ver a Billy así, como un animal. No, Warren tenía que estar en lo cierto. Siempre era así.

– Os lo dije, ¿no es cierto? Ya os dije que uno de estos días iba a pasar algo como esto, pero no, nadie me escucha. Recemos por que no tenga el SIDA o alguna otra porquería.

– No es su culpa–juzgó Luc.

– No, por supuesto que no–Warren asintió con la cabeza. Durante un segundo sus ojos se encontraron con los de Billy. Un hilo de baba resbaló por el mentón de Billy y cayó al suelo, y éste gruñó.

– Bueno, ¿queréis café, chicos?

– ¡Claro! Ha sido una mañana de perros, y eso que solo acaba de empezar. Aparte, me prometiste que me contarías que pasó con Taylor Jones–respondió Luc.

– Nada–Warren se encogió de hombros–. El tío es un gilipollas, eso es todo. Actúa como si tuviera algo contra él, y yo sólo estoy haciendo mi trabajo. Juro que como toque mi coche, como dijo que haría, verá. ¡Oh, ya verá! –Warren se sorbió la nariz y una sonrisita volvió a su rostro–. Pero la verdadera pregunta es…¿Cuál será la estrategia de Marina para la cita de esta noche?

Por un momento pareció que Marina no sabía que la estaba mirando a ella. Aquellos dos hombres la miraban sonrientes. Cuando ella sintió que se estaba sonrojando, aquello la hizo sentir aún más azorada.

– Oh, vamos, tranquila–rió Luc–. Solo estamos bromeando.

– Y queremos verte contenta, pequeña–sonrió Warren, rodeando con un brazo a Marina. Era alto y parecía casi gigante comparado con aquella mujercita.

– Estrategia…No tengo ninguna estrategia…Sólo voy a conocer a Victor…Es decir, llevamos chateando casi un año y…¡Oh, pero no es una cita en absoluto!

– ¿Pero vosotros dos no os conocisteis en una de esas páginas de citas? –preguntó Warren.

Marina no contestó. Ahora su piel pálida estaba roja.

– Vale, vale, no te preocupes, no insistiremos más–dijo Warren–. Lo siento, nena. Pero recuerda: si ese tipo hace algo que no te gusta, dínoslo y pasará un tiempo a la sombra.

– ¿Como Larry Bacon? –preguntó Luc.

Aquello hizo reír a los dos por alguna razón que se le escapaba a Marina. "Oh, eso ocurrió antes de que aparecieras", fue todo lo que dijo Warren al respecto.

* * *

Tal vez era un poco extraño. Los alcaldes no solían mezclarse con empleados del bar como él, suponía. Oh, pero Joey no era uno de esos políticos snobs uniformados; él era diferente, eso era verdad. Se había percatado de su existencia y quería sinceramente pasar tiempo con él, escuchar todo lo que decía, estaba preocupado por él. De modo que se veían en la cafetería muy a menudo y compartían sus problemas y preocupaciones y trataban de encontrar la solución juntos. Era una bonita forma de aliviarse y a veces se les ocurrían buenas respuestas.

– ¿Cuál es el problema, amigo?

Joey giró lentamente la cabeza hacia José.

– ¿Hm?

– No has escuchado una sola palabra que he dicho, ¿a que no?

– Yo…Oh, lo siento, he…

– Lo sabía. Vamos, dime en qué estás pensando.

Joey dudó.

– …No, es una tontería...

– No importa. Dispara.

Joey respiró hondo.

– La cosa es que creo que me estoy volviendo loco. Esta noche, ¿sabes qué ha pasado? Estaba yo, y un gato, y…y un búho con gafas, y dos perritos, y estábamos cantando. Algo sobre un sombrero, y recuerdo…Oh, he olvidado mencionar que era un cerdo. Y me pregunto al despertar: ¿qué significa todo esto? Tiene que significar algo. Así que le echo un vistazo a uno de esos libros sobre interpretación de los sueños y veo que soñar con animales es buena señal, en plan, protección, buenos amigos, pero no creo que…Porque estaban cantando, y estaban vestidos. Eso tiene que significar algo especial.

– Tonterías. Los sueños no significan nada. Sólo son…¡sueños! No tienen sentido–fue el diagnóstico de José.

– ¿De verdad? Vosotros los mexicanos sabéis mucho sobre esoterismo, ¿tal vez le podrías preguntar a alguien…?

José sonrió y sacudió la cabeza.

– No sé… Sé que es tonto, pero he estado pensando en ello toda la mañana.

– Ya te lo he dicho y te lo vuelvo a repetir: estás estresado.

– ¿Estresado? Estresado…Sí…Sí, podría ser. Las reuniones, la burocracia…Quizás mi cerebro intenta decirme que tengo que ir más despacio y ha creado estas fantasías para distraerse…

– El cerebro es una máquina impresionante–asintió José.

– Creo que podría tomarme unas pequeñas vacaciones…

– ¡Claro que sí! Nunca he visto a un político trabajar tanto como tú. Te mereces un descanso.

– Pero ahora…

– Sí, ahora. Ni lo pienses. Vete de aquí unas semanas, visita sitios nuevos, olvídate del trabajo. Sólo por una semana o dos. ¿Sí? Antes de que te pongas enfermo.

– Oh, José, ¿qué haría yo sin ti? Tú deberías mandar en este lugar.

– Soy muy feliz donde estoy, pero gracias.

Joey le dio un abrazo afectuoso y estaba a punto de sorber su café cuando se detuvo cuando sus labios estaban casi tocando la taza.

– ¡Oh! ¡He estado hablando todo el rato y no te he preguntado por tu hermana! ¿Está bien?

– Ah, sí, ya salió del hospital, me llamó ayer. Gracias por preguntar.

– Así que ¿todo va bien?

– Sí, sí. En realidad, hace tiempo que no me sentía tan bien.

– Me alegro, en serio. Me alegro mucho, mucho…

La profesión de Joey requería que fingiera que le importaban muchas cosas que en realidad le eran indiferentes, pero ahora podía ser él mismo y, además, no podía mentirle a José. Era un hombre honesto y realmente se preocupaba por él; el consejo que le dio, tan franco, era toda la prueba que necesitaba. Joey no mentía cuando decía que se alegraba de que estuviera bien.

Volvió su cabeza hacia la ventana abierta.

– Es un buen día, ¿verdad?

José, como si se hubiera dado cuenta en ese momento, miró también a través de la ventana. Contempló a la gente que había en la calle, el mismo aire y sintió…sí, era un día particularmente bueno.

* * *

Kath suspiró ruidosamente y sacó de su ensimismamiento a Sheldon.

– Bueno, ¿alguna idea?

Él miró por la ventana y luego consultó la hora en su móvil. Se estaba haciendo realmente tarde, y ahí estaban ellos. Seguramente Ben y Kath tenían cosas que hacer, pero no le dejaron solo con esa criatura y él no podía agradecerlo lo bastante. La cosa había estado gritando y amenazándolos durante mucho tiempo, y ahora que se había callado resultaba aún más escalofriante.

– No podemos quedárnoslo para siempre. Tenemos que llamar a alguien que se haga cargo de él y...¿que sepa exactamente qué es?–respondió Kath después de un largo silencio.

– Sí, pero estamos en las mismas: ¿a quién vamos a llamar?–preguntó Sheldon.

– Pues...¡a quien sea! La policía, a algún refugio para animales, ¿qué más da? Probablemente ellos sepan qué hacer.

Ben simplemente los miró y retomó su meditación. Después de un ratito, Sheldon se levantó del sofá y estiró sus miembros hasta oír un pequeño chasquido.

– ¿Alguien más tiene hambre?–preguntó.

– No sé cómo puedes pensar en comer ahora mismo. Con esa cosa ahí.

– ¿Qué bien nos hará morirnos de hambre? Necesitamos tener el estómago lleno para pensar con claridad qué hacer.

– Por cierto, esa cosa...¿come?–preguntó Kath, señalando con la cabeza la puerta del dormitorio.

– Tiene que hacerlo. De algún modo–Ben se encogió de hombros.

– Yo sólo espero que no se alimente de humanos–dijo Sheldon.

– ¿Deberíamos preguntarle? Quiero decir, será mejor que lo alimentemos antes de que se ponga más agresivo–preguntó Kath.

– Yo no voy a entrar ahí otra vez–se apresuró a decir Sheldon, alzando los dos brazos.

– Vale, iré yo–Ben se puso en pie y se encaminó hacia la habitación.

– ¡Ten cuidado!

Ben palpó el picaporte por un momento antes de abrir finalmente la puerta.

Y cuando lo hizo, sus cejas se enarcaron.

– ...Uhm...El alien, esa cosa, no estaba dormido–anunció a sus vecinos.

– Por favor, dime que está muerto. Podríamos deshacernos del cuerpo fácilmente, tengo bolsas de basura grandes por ahí–Sheldon dio un paso hacia él.

– No lo sé. No está aquí.

Kath y Sheldon intercambiaron una mirada y luego corrieron hacia la puerta.

Lo vieron con sus propios ojos: las sábanas hechas trizas sobre el suelo y la ventana abierta, dejando entrar una agradable brisa. Por supuesto, el alienígena no estaba por ahí.


	5. Capítulo 5

Era uno de esos sueños que parecían más reales que la realidad misma. No es que fuera la primera vez que Martin hubiera tenido uno de ese tipo, pero este en concreto era peculiar. Tras levantarse, se sirvió una taza de café y se quedó quieto y en silencio durante un largo rato, pensando en ello exclusivamente.

Había olvidado la mayor parte de él al despertar, pero podía recordar que había un desierto. Un desierto rojo, sofocante. Y lo que sintió. Esa era la parte más realista del sueño. Después de despertar podía sentir aún la frustración, la cólera...el hambre...¿Era eso? Oh, había sentido tantas cosas a la vez que era difícil describirlo con precisión.

Miró a su alrededor. Aquella cocina se sentía tan extraña. Era una sensación incómoda, la de creerse perdido e inquieto, y de nuevo resultaba inútil tratar de describir exactamente de qué se trataba.

Cuando Treg chasqueó los dedos frente a él, Martin prácticamente saltó en su asiento, haciendo que su amigo riera.

– Buenos días, bello durmiente–sonrió Treg. Con unas magdalenas en mano, se sentó. Era muy temprano y ya estaba sonriendo, Martin lo admiraba sinceramente.

– No estaba dormido–Martin se masajeó la sien–. Sólo pensaba.

– Ah, claro. Otra vez la profe de Música, por supuesto. No te culpo, colega–rió Treg y se comió una magdalena casi de un solo bocado, y, claro, comenzó a toser.

– Lo que tú digas–Martin suspiró.

– Estoy bien, gracias, no te preocupes por mí–se quejó Treg una vez pudo volver a respirar. Pronto recuperó su sonrisa burlona–. Podrías ir a por ella, ¿sabes? No hemos tenido chicas aquí desde...leches, ni siquiera recuerdo cuándo.

– Treg, Pauline está casada y tiene una hija.

– ¿Y eso qué importa?

Martin puso los ojos en blanco y sonrió.

– Yo salí una vez con una chica que tenía novio. Antes de que digas nada, el tipo era un mamarracho, se lo merecía. Uno de esos marichulos que tratan a las mujeres como...¿Dónde está el café?

Martin señaló su taza.

– Entonces, haré un poco. Sí, en fin, y una amiga, bueno, no tan amiga de la chica se lo contó y el tío casi me mata con su coche. ¿No te lo dije? ¿No te...? Ah, claro, estabas en la universidad. Tus exámenes finales y, ya. No estabas. Qué pena. Te habría gustado mi cara.

Treg siguió hablando pero Martin ya no escuchaba. Cuando Treg comenzaba su diarrea verbal no tenía fin y aquello podía llegar a ser realmente irritante. Además, por primera vez, Martin estaba interesado en la apariencia de Treg.

Para ser un atleta, Treg siempre había sido muy delgado. Resultaba sorprendente que aquellas piernecitas tan escuálidas pudieran soportar un entrenamiento tan duro. Su piel era blanca como la leche; Martin sabía que se tenía que untar mucha crema solar cuando salía a correr en verano. Su pelo había sido negro una vez, pero se lo llevaba tiñendo desde los dieciseis de los colores más extravagantes que podía encontrar; tras probar el verde y el púrpura, se lo había dejado azul, combinando con sus ojos; ahora era lo suficientemente largo como para recogérselo en una coleta. Tenía un cuello largo y olía raro.

...¿En serio?

Martin nunca había tomado en consideración el olor de su amigo hasta ese momento. Treg no había acabado de entrenar, así que no olía precisamente a sudor. Pero aun así podía olerlo intensamente. Era un olor curioso, que no se parecía a nada que hubiera percibido antes. Se sintió extrañamente atraído. De lo que no se percató fue de que su boca, que había estado seca unos instantes atrás, había empezado a salivar excesivamente.

– Ey, Tierra llamando a Martin.

– ¿Hm?

– Te preguntaba si ibas a visitar a tus padres este fin de semana.

– No, estarán en un spa por su aniversario.

– Oh. Entonces podríamos ir al cine, ¿qué te parece?

– Hm. Vale.

Martin le echó un vistazo a su reloj y terminó rápido su café. Miró a Treg por el rabillo del ojo y, de nuevo, se encontró con que no tenía palabras para expresar lo que sentía.

* * *

– Benjamin, te estoy hablando.

Ben parpadeó. Le llevó un momento darse cuenta de que llevaba un rato de pie frente a la fotocopiadora tras haber impreso lo que tenía que imprimir. Y le llevó otro rato recordar que solamente había una persona en todo el mundo que lo llamaba Benjamin. Giró la cabeza a la izquierda.

– Uhm...¿Qué hay de nuevo, viejo?

Aquello fue un impulso, algo que le saltó a la cabeza. Ben lo encontró divertido, pero parecía que Brian no lo veía así, de modo que Ben reprimió una sonrisita.

– Me alegra comprobar que no estás muerto–dijo Brian. Antes de que Ben pudiera decir nada, frunció el ceño y añadió–: ¿Está ya listo el informe?

– No, aún no.

– Pues lo necesito ahora.

– Me pondré con ello cuando termine con esto.

– Tenías tres días para hacerlo. ¿Qué has estado haciendo? ¿Mirar a la pared?

– No volverá a ocurrir, lo prometo–la falta de verdadero arrepentimiento en la voz de Ben hizo que la expresión de Brian se volviera más agria.

– Más te vale–fue todo lo que dijo éste antes de marcharse.

Ben resopló y comprobó lo que acababa de imprimir. Genial, todo estaba mal y tendría que empezar de nuevas.

– No te ofendas, Ben, pero estás hecho un asco–dijo Lenny desde su mesa. Ben se dio cuenta de que llevaba gafas nuevas, pero seguían siendo anticuadas.

– Sí, es que el fin de semana ha sido...

 _"Terrorífico. Sí. Sabes, Leonard, mi vecino encontró por la noche una criatura no identificada en su habitación y estuvimos vigilándola durante horas para nada, porque de alguna forma se escapó. La hemos estado buscando por todas partes pero no la hemos encontrado. Claro que no tengo mi mejor aspecto hoy: no he podido dormir más de una hora o dos, por pensar que esa cosa está rondando el pueblo y porque en ocasiones me pregunto si acaso lo que he visto era real."_

– El fin de semana ha sido intenso.

Lenny rió por lo bajo.

– Bueno, desde luego el jefe no se ha divertido. Y, además, apostaría que esperaba que llegaras tarde hoy para tener una excusa para echarte a la calle.

– Lo siento por él, pero no voy a perder este empleo.

– No sé, te odia de verdad. Nunca ha sido tan estricto con nadie. Hasta que tú apareciste, era muy amigable y blando.

– Apuesto a que está enamorado de mí y está frustrado porque no lo quiere admitir.

– ¡Jajaja! ¡Sí, seguro que tienes razón!

Ben volvió a su escritorio, oyendo murmurar a Lenny: "Brian, gay...Sí, no me sorprendería.". No recordaba haberse comprado un café, y comprobó que se le había enfriado. Definitivamente, aquella no era una buena mañana para él, y mientras no se sacara de la cabeza a aquella criaturita romana no mejoraría. Lo mejor que podía hacer por su propio bien era olvidarse de ello, pero era imposible olvidar algo tan macabro.

– Me encantaría pensar que todo fue un sueño...Demonios, tiene que ser...algo en el agua...lo que sea. Aliens en Warner Falls...¡Ja!

Brian había abandonado su oficina de nuevo para intercambiar unas palabras con Nancy, de Recursos Humanos. Ella le estaba hablando, le enseñaba los papeles que él había pedido, pero sus ojos se volvían de vez en cuando hacia Ben inevitablemente.

* * *

¿Qué edad tenía Isadore en esa foto? No más de cinco años, de eso estaba seguro Pip. Parecía uno de esos niños inquietos de ojos brillantes que todo el mundo adora. El niño sonreía a la cámara, mostrando un diente frontal roto. Pip no podía evitar sonreír. Qué diferente era hora, y no pensaba realmente en la altura o el bigote. Sus ojos ya no brillaban de esa manera.

La puerta se abrió e Isadore entró. Cuando vio a Pip cerca del aparador con un marco en las manos, se detuvo y lo miró de una forma que habría hecho sentirse a cualquier otro niño como un criminal. Pero Pip le sonrió.

– ¡Hola, Izzy! ¿Qué tal ha ido el día?

– Ah. Estás aquí otra vez...¿No tienes que ir al colegio?–Isadore dejó su bandolera sobre una butaca y siguió mirando a Pip con el ceño fruncido.

– ¡Jeje! ¡Es verano! ¡No tengo que ir al colegio!

– Hm. Sí, claro...¿Y...mi abuela?

– Está en su habitación. Se está cambiando. Iba a llevármela al parque. Hoy hace sol, así que he pensado que podríamos salir y tomar un poco de aire fresco.

– ¿Izzy? ¿Eres tú?–se oyó su voz.

– Sí, estoy aquí–respondió Isadore.

– ¿Quieres venirte con nosotros, cariño?

– ¡Sí, por favor, ven con nosotros!–Pip asintió con entusiasmo.

– Uhm, lo siento, pero estoy cansado y aún no he comido.

– Podríamos ir al Maltese, pedir unos helados...

– No, gracias–Isadore fue tan cortante que la sonrisa de Pip se desvaneció un poco.

– Bueno, de acuerdo. Quizás otro día.

La señora Hart fue a su encuentro, ahora vestida con una falda que tenía un patrón de flores feo pero simpático.

– Hola, Izzy, tesoro–besó a Isadore (él tuvo que inclinarse un poco para que ella pudiera alcanzar su mejilla)–. ¿Seguro que no quieres venir con nosotros?

– No, seguro. Pasadlo bien y tened cuidado por ahí.

– Claro que sí. Estoy en muy buenas manos–la señora Hart miró de forma encantadora a Pip y él recobró aquella sonrisa de ángel que habría derretido a cualquier mujer.

– Cuidaré de ella, te lo prometo–Pip tomó el brazo de la señora Hart y salieron juntos por la puerta.

– Te he dejado espaguetis en el microondas. ¡Adiós! ¡Te quiero!

La puerta se cerró, pero Isadore no se movió inmediatamente. Cuando lo hizo, fue hacia la ventana y echó un vistazo afuera. Vio al niño y a la anciana caminar de la mano, despacio porque las piernas de la señora Hart no la permitían ir más deprisa. Hablaban, reían. Isadore se quedó ahí, observándolos, hasta que se perdieron de vista. Entonces, fue hacia la cocina y calentó la comida del microondas, deseando que aquel pequeño mocoso desapareciera del planeta. Otra vez él. Siempre él.


	6. Capítulo 6

Aquellos bosques estaban tan oscuros y Marvin era tan pequeño y oscuro que podría haber pasado desapercibido si no hubiera sido por su poca discreción mientras hablaba a su perro. Se quería controlar, pero había estado atado durante horas en la postura más infame, y aún se sentía tan irritado que tenía que soltarlo.

– ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? Tenías las coordenadas. ¡Estúpido, estúpido!

K-9 se limitó a poner los ojos en blanco y no dijo nada. Conocía a su comandante lo suficientemente bien como para predecir que gruñiría durante otro ratito más, quizás le patearía el trasero y una vez de vuelta al platillo volante volvería a estar perfectamente. El rayo láser siempre lo calmaba, como el chupete a un bebé.

– Esperemos que mi pequeño descuido no...–Marvin se interrumpió a sí mismo y sacudió la cabeza–. No. No puede ser. Y si mis palabras hubieran tenido algún efecto sobre la maldición, solo podrían haber causado una diminuta fractura. Nada de lo que preocuparse.

K-9 asintió.

– Ya sabes cómo soy, K-9; cuando me enfado, hago cosas que no quiero hacer. _Sigh_ , oh, bueno, no sirve de nada lamentarse. Vamos, mi fiel compañero. Debemos actuar. No podemos echar a perder esta oportunidad.


	7. Capítulo 7

Kath pensaba ir derecha a casa de Sheldon cuando cambió de opinión en el último momento y se encaminó hacia la de Ben. Llamó y tuvo que esperar un rato largo hasta que el joven abrió la puerta.

– Oh, Kath.

La misma cara de palo de siempre.

– ¿Hay noticias sobre...ya sabes qué?

– No. Tampoco es que lo haya estado buscando.

– He estado pensando en ello y creo que deberíamos decírselo a alguien.

– Ya hemos hablado de eso, ¿quién nos va a creer?

– Sí, lo sé, es una locura, pero...

–¿Quieres un consejo? Olvídalo. ¿Que esa cosa se ha ido? Pues adiós. Sigamos con nuestras vidas como...

– ¿Como si nada de esto hubiera ocurrido? ¿Hablas en serio? –exclamó Kath.

– Mira, si vamos por ahí diciendo que hemos visto un ser negro y chiquitito todo el mundo va a pensar que estamos locos, o peor, drogados o con problemas mentales. Además, aún tengo su arma.

– ¿Y si tiene más, como, no sé, un arsenal? ¿Y si hay más como ésos en el pueblo? Ben, no podemos olvidar.

– ¿Que no? Mírame.

Y cerró la puerta. Kath la contempló sacudiendo la cabeza de puro desconcierto, hasta que dejó salir su indignación.

– ¡Siempre he tratado de ver tu lado bueno, pero ¿sabes qué? Sheldon tiene razón! ¡Eres un capullo!

Estaba tan furiosa que pateó la puerta y se largó. De camino a casa de Sheldon lamentó un poco lo que había hecho. No podía culparle por no querer verse envuelto en todo aquello, y tenía razón en algunas cosas. Pero ella no podía dejar solo a Sheldon.

– ¿Cómo vas?

– Meh.

– ¿Y tu cabeza?

– Mejor.

Sheldon le sirvió una cola y ambos se sentaron en silencio en su sala de estar. Ella solamente había estado ahí cuando capturaron al bicho, pero no había prestado atención a la casa. El santuario de un joven soltero, lleno de pósters de películas, discos y DVDs, suficientes fotos como para reconstruir su biografía al completo, algunos trofeos del instituto...Tal vez no fuera su estilo, pero seguía siendo un hogar. Kath se sorprendió sonriendo ligeramente.

– ¿Qué crees que hacía esa cosa aquí?

– Bueno, no me iba a dar un beso de buenas noches, eso está claro. No sé. ¿Matarme? Porque eso es lo que hacen los monstruos, ¿no?

– Supongo.

– Entonces, Ben...

– No podemos contar con él, así que lo mantendremos entre tú y yo. ¿Qué deberíamos hacer?

– No tengo ni idea. Pero dormiría mejor por la noche si supiera dónde está esa cosa.

– Y yo.

– Kath...

– ¿Sí?

– No quiero parecer un cobarde, pero ¿podrías quedarte conmigo durante algún tiempo? Puede que suene tonto, pero no quiero estar solo después de lo que ha pasado. Solamente sería durante un día o dos.

– Claro.

– ¿En serio?

– Sí. Si te soy sincera, yo también estoy muy asustada.

Realmente quiso decir algo reconfortante, pero no se le ocurrió nada.

* * *

Clayton sacó el brazo por la ventanilla, puro en mano, y llenó el coche de humo al exhalar. Se quedó ahí, simplemente mirando la hilera de casas, durante tiempo suficiente para que el puro se consumiera. Entonces dejó caer los restos, miró por última vez aquella en la que había entrado la chica, encendió la radio y se alejó de allí.

* * *

Realmente necesitaba aquel café. Le había hecho tanto bien que entonces, solo entonces, Warren sintió que podía hacerse cargo de sus deberes. De modo que abandonó el _Tashlin Café_ , saboreando el sabor de aquella bebida deliciosa que quedaba en su boca. Sacó de su bolsillo la llave de su coche y caminó hacia él. A medida que se fue acercando, sus pasos aminoraron hasta que se detuvo frente a él.

Era evidente que alguien había usado una llave, un destornillador o algún otro objeto punzante no solo para arañar su carrocería de color rojo espléndido, sino también para dejar una nota muy elocuente: "MIERDA SUREÑA".

Warren lo contempló con la llave en la mano durante un buen rato. Su expresión no era de ira; en realidad...ni siquiera se sentía enfadado. Era un tanto sorprendente que no sintiera nada en absoluto. Toda su reacción fue rascarse su perilla pelirroja y luego echar un vistazo a su alrededor, aunque él ya sabía que no serviría para nada. Luego abrió la puerta, se sentó en el asiento del conductor, pero antes de arrancar el coche tomó su móvil e hizo una llamada. Entonces, alguien llamó a su cristal, Luc, a quien estaba llamando, por lo que colgó inmediatamente.

– Precisamente te estaba...Eh, ¿qué es ese olor?

– ¿Qué olor? Yo no huelo nada–respondió Luc.

– Serán las alcantarillas...Escucha, he recibido una llamada de la escuela de verano. Los tres hermanos Marsh se han estado portando como monos y rompieron una ventana. Han sido expulsados y han llamado a sus padres, pero creí que podrías tener unas palabras con ellos.

– Claro. Tenía que ir allí para recoger una notificación. Uhm, ¿qué le ha pasado a tu coche? ¿Jones?

– Probablemente.

– Si fuera tú, agarraría a ese tipo del cuello y le haría comerse el pavimento.

Warren se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

– Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que preocuparme por ese canalla. Billy, por ejemplo. Sigue igual. El doctor dice que estará bien, pero temo que se haga daño. No come, no duerme...

– Todo lo que hace es rugir. _Ah, ouais_. Marina casi me suplica de rodillas esta mañana para que no me fuera.

– Espero que muevan el culo y hagan algo antes de que pase alguna cosa y nos echen la culpa a nosotros. En fin, que tengas un buen día, Luc.

–Lo mismo digo, amigo.

Tras una palmada amistosa, Warren arrancó el coche. Casi se llevó por delante a un corredor idiota, pero aparte de eso se sentía tranquilo. Feliz, incluso. Se preguntó por cuánto tiempo.

Había estado a punto de ser atropellado, pero Treg parecía no haberse dado ni cuenta, incluso sin los auriculares puestos. No, no era eso. Había corrido sus nueve kilómetros diarios, pero se forzó. Quería ver de qué era capaz.

Pronto cruzó el centro del pueblo y se encontró en los suburbios. Después, la carretera.

El sudor bañaba su piel, sus mejillas estaban encendidas, pero siguió corriendo. Detenerse no parecía ser una opción. Solamente había una palabra en su cabeza: "Corre".

 _¡Corre, corre, corre!_

Más rápido. Ahora estaba yendo lo más rápido que podía. A grandes zancadas. Sí, lo estaba dando todo. Se preguntaba dónde estaba su límite.

Ahí no, parecía ser. Se movía rápido como una bala, todo a su alrededor estaba difuminado salvo la carretera. Parecía no tener fin. Su corazón latía tan deprisa que habría asustado a cualquiera...pero no a él. La adrenalina corría por sus venas. Simplemente, no se podía preocupar por nada en absoluto. Excepto correr, como si correr lo fuera todo.

 _¡Corre, corre, corre!_

Treg se detuvo súbitamente. Se sentía tan mareado que tuvo que sentarse sobre el asfalto y recobrar el aliento. Le llevó un buen rato, y bebió todo lo que quedaba de la bebida isotónica que llevaba consigo. Sí, había perdido la chaveta y ahora pagaba las consecuencias. Treg leyó la señal que había a unos pocos metros de él: "Warner Falls, 12 km.". Se rió al verlo. Cuando se puso en pie y se encaminó hacia su casa, seguía riéndose.


	8. Capítulo 8

Kath salió de casa de Sheldon y encendió su teléfono móvil. La primera notificación que recibió era un mensaje de su padre, en el cual le hablaba de la televisión de plasma que había comprado y le preguntaba qué tal le había ido la semana. Kath le respondió sin mencionar su verdadera situación. No lo habría comprendido. Probablemente habría pensado que estaba bromeando. En definitiva: no era buena idea.

Kath alzó los ojos del teléfono para encontrarse a Ben cerrando la puerta, él también de camino al trabajo. Kath dudó por un momento antes de lanzarse hacia él.

Estaba tan impaciente por tener unas palabras con él que no se percató del viejo jeep que se había detenido cerca de ellos.

– ¡Ben!

Ben se detuvo y la miró con una sonrisa diminuta.

– Ah. Buenos días, Kath. Ahora vives con Sheldon, ¿eh? Ya sabía yo que vosotros dos os llevabais bien.

– Está tan asustado como yo. Uhm, escucha, Ben, siento lo que te dije el otro día.

No hubo respuesta de parte de él, ni siquiera un ligero cambio en su expresión. ¿Por qué tenía que ser así? De todas formas, Kath continuó.

– Esta es una situación verdaderamente extraña y yo...no tengo ni idea de lo que debería hacerse. Desearía tener la sangre fría necesaria para hacer algo o simplemente olvidarme del asunto, como tú. Puede que sea algo peligroso; quizás sea una extraña criatura que no volveremos a ver nunca más, pero...Oh, vamos, Ben, di algo.

– ¿Qué quieres que te diga? –Ben se encogió de hombros–. Yo tampoco sé qué está pasando. Solamente creo que no debería afectarnos de forma tan profunda. Como dices, podría no tener ninguna importancia.

El hombre que se encontraba dentro del coche estaba interesado en la conversación, pero el sol se estaba alzando y era mejor hacer las cosas rápido, antes de que alguien les pudiera ver. Se estiró para tomar una pequeña pistola de la guantera. Rápidamente comprobó si estaba cargada y luego se volvió hacia los dos jóvenes. Apuntó al hombre.

– ...No lo hemos visto desde entonces, estoy convencido de que se ha largado a Roswell o al Pentágono.

Sheldon dormía aún. Ahora que no tenía trabajo, tenía suficiente tiempo libre como para dormir cuanto quisiera. Se había sentido paranoico durante aquellos días, pero tener a alguien en casa que se diera cuenta de si algo iba mal y unas pocas píldoras le ayudaron a dormir mejor. Había planeado dormir durante muchas horas, pero se despertó muy pronto. Igual que los vecinos, fue sorprendido por un sonido que nunca antes se había escuchado en ese plácido pueblo: un disparo. Y después de éste, un grito femenino y el sonido de unas ruedas chirriantes cuando un coche huyó a toda prisa de allí.

* * *

– Billy, eh, Billy.

Billy miró a Warren sin mirarlo realmente. ¿Lo estaba olfateando? Igualmente, aquel hombre parecía más un animal que una persona.

– ¿Sabes quién soy? Soy Warren, ¿recuerdas? El sheriff. Tú ya sabes que quiero ayudarte.

La respuesta de Billy fue un rugido, y Warren tuvo que echarse atrás para escapar de sus manos, que coló entre las barras para tratar de atraparlo y arañarlo. Bueno, no había manera. El doctor dijo que era todo cuestión de tiempo,´pero Billy parecía infatigable. Incluso su garganta estaba dañada de tanto rugir y gritar; tenía que ser doloroso para él, y ni con esas paraba. No dormía, apenas probaba bocado...¿De dónde sacaba la energía' Era algo realmente penoso.

Alguien llamó a la puerta a sus espaldas para atraer su atención. Warren se volvió para encontrar ahí a Luc.

– Ah, aquí estás. Resulta que este está siendo un mes muy interesante– comentó el agente, y caminó hacia él. Warren captó un olor bastante desagradable proveniente de sus axilas, pero estaba tan interesado en las noticias que traía que no lo mencionó en ese momento.

– Bueno, ¿qué tenemos? –preguntó, y lo llevó a un rincón desde los gritos de Billy no los molestarían.

– Intento de asesinato en Avery Lane.

– ¿Intento de asesinato? Bueno, tiene que ser por fuerza la primera vez en la historia de Warner Falls que alguien ha tratado de matar a otro alguien.

–Ocurrió a eso de las 7:25. Estos individuos... –Luc echó un vistazo rápido a sus notas–, Catherine Reese y Benjamín Whitby, estaban conversando en la calle cuando fueron tiroteados por una persona que se encontraba dentro de un jeep que se dio a la fuga.

– Y no tomarían nota de la matrícula, claro.

– No. Estaban demasiado chocados.

– ¿Están heridos?

– No, el varón solamente tiene un rasguño en la pierna.

– Eso está bien. ¿Nos ha dado alguien algo útil?

– Solamente que el coche era un Jeep, un modelo viejo, y que el conductor era un hombre. Bueno, eso es lo que piensan. Todo ocurrió demasiado rápido, dijeron. Pero creen que era un hombre.

– No vamos a ninguna parte con eso.

– Me pondré a trabajar en ello enseguida. A ver si encuentro algo.

– Muy bien. Pero ve con cuidado, ¿vale?

– Te recuerdo que he trabajado en el ejército de mi país antes de ser policía; puedo cuidar de mí mismo–sonrió Luc.

– Sí, sé que no eres ningún cadete, pero si hay un asesino en Warner Falls, ahora estoy convencido de que puede ocurrir cualquier cosa.

Luc le dio una palmada amistosa en el hombro antes de salir. Se encontró a Marina por el camino, que cargaba con una considerable pila de carpetas.

– Buenos días, Luc. Qué buen día hace, ¿verdad? –lo saludó.

– Sí, sí que lo es. Vaya, estás particularmente bonita hoy, muchacha–observó Luc.

Marina soltó una risita.

– Oh, Luc–fue todo lo que dijo antes de ir a su escritorio.

Luc continuó su camino, aunque volvió la cabeza para mirarla. Tal vez fuera ese vestido, que nunca había visto antes. Quizás se hubiera hecho algo en el pelo, o se había puesto algo más de maquillaje. Pero, cualquiera que fuera el cambio sutil que había en ella, a Luc definitivamente le gustaba. Con una sonrisa, Luc abandonó la estación de policía, listo para investigar el acontecimiento más increíble en Warner Falls.


	9. Capítulo 9

El mocoso vivía en una de las casas más bonitas de todo el pueblo. Se encontraba en el mejor vecindario, tenía un jardín a rebosar de flores bellas y aromáticas e incluso sus ladrillos parecían inmaculados. Cuando Isadore llegó allí vio a una mujer rubia cuidando del césped, sin duda la señora Murphy, la madre de Pip. Una mujer muy guapa, aún muy joven, de quien Pip había heredado sus enormes ojos azules. Ella no vio a Isadore, y él pronto se apartó de su vista para encenderse un cigarrillo y esperar. Y tuvo que esperar durante un buen rato antes de oír una voz.

– ¡Adiós, mamá!

– ¡Adiós, Pip, tesoro! ¡Ten cuidado!

– ¡Claro!

El cigarrillo estaba casi consumido; Isadore le dio una última calada antes de tirarlo, exhalar el humo y acudir al encuentro del niñito con la delicadeza de un jugador de rugby. Pip se detuvo bruscamente, aunque recobró su buena disposición casi de inmediato.

– ¡Buenos días, Izzy! ¿Cómo te va? ¿Qué tal está tu abuela?

– Precisamente de eso quería hablar contigo–Isadore se acercó, de una forma tan incómoda que Pip retrocedió y su sonrisa se desvaneció.

– No sé qué quieres de ella. Su dinero, acumular buen karma, admiración. Lo que sea. Me da igual. Pero apártate de ella. Te lo advierto, más te vale que no tenga que repetirlo. No quiero volver a verte en mi casa o dirigiéndote a mi abuela. Nunca más.

Y antes de que alguien los viera o Pip tuviera la oportunidad de decir algo, se largó. El chico se quedó ahí muy quieto, muy rígido, mirando en la dirección por la que Isadore había desaparecido.

¿A qué venía eso?

* * *

– Perdóneme, señorita...¿La conozco?

La camarera era una mujer con sobrepeso que tenía las mejillas ronrosadas y los ojos y el pelo marrón. Su sonrisa era tan hermosa como éstos; al menos esa fue la impresión de Joey.

– Claro que sí. Viene aquí muy a menudo, señor alcalde–respondió ella con suavidad.

Joey rió.

– Oh, claro, qué tonto soy.

Tomó su café y se sentó en la mesa que había cerca del ventanal. Eso le ayudó a distraerse.

Había oído noticias muy inquietantes (por supuesto, de José; ¡aquel hombre estaba muy bien informado de alguna manera) sobre un tiroteo en el pueblo. Aquello era lo último que esperaba encontrarse en Warner Falls, ¡alguien tratando de asesinar a otro alguien!

Se sentía en cierto modo responsable, incluso aunque no pudiera responder por las acciones de la gente. Se suponía que debía hacer del pueblo un lugar seguro, para eso le habían votado.

Pero entonces...Joey se olvidó de todo aquello de golpe cuando una persona pasó por el café. Nunca lo había visto antes, pero por alguna razón su corazón dio un vuelco y sus piernas temblaron, listas para ponerse en pie. Y eso hizo. ¿Realmente iba a hablar con él? Pero ¿qué le diría? La persona se estaba yendo, Joey lo siguió rápidamente.

– ¡Ey! ¡Perdone! ¡Usted, sí, usted! ¡Espere!

Sheldon se detuvo.

– Lo siento–jadeó Joey–. Pero le acabo de ver y...¿No nos hemos visto antes?

Sheldon estudió a aquel hombre. ¿Dónde había visto aquellas mejillas como manzanas, esa nariz de cerdito, ese atuendo formal, casi anticuado? Sí, de alguna forma le resultó familiar, pero de una forma tan vaga que respondió:

– Yo...creo que no.

– ¿De veras? ¿En el instituto? ¿La facultad? ¿Una fiesta, quizás?

Sheldon sacudió la cabeza.

– Oh...Le pido disculpas. Estaba completamente convencido de que le conocía.

Joey volvió a la cafetería meneando la cabeza. Bueno, ahora estaba seguro de que se estaba volviendo loco, conociendo a cada persona que se cruzaba en su camino...Tendría que seguir el consejo de José y tomarse un descanso antes de que se le friera el cerebro.

Sheldon, por otra parte, siguió caminando a paso lento, volviendo la cabeza hacia el hombre. Sí, era tan familiar...Pero...¡Ah, claro! ¡Era uno de esos políticos cuya cara estaba en todas partes durante el periodo electoral! Menudo rarito.

De todas formas, tenía cosas más importantes en que pensar. El alien, por ejemplo, y el ataque a Ben y Kath. Aún estaba temblando. ¿Podrían aquellos dos sucesos estar relacionados? ¿Podría haber poseído esa criatura a alguien o...? No tenía ni idea y cuanto más lo pensaba, peor se sentía. Olvidarlo...Él no podía. ¿Cómo podría haber hecho algo así?

No, no podía fingir que nada había pasado, como había hecho Ben. Tenía que actuar. Aquella situación, el miedo, la incertidumbre, tenía que parar. Encontraría a la criatura y..., bueno, no tenía ni idea de lo que haría después, pero la encontraría y pondría fin a todo aquello.

* * *

El filete que Martín se estaba comiendo (no, la verdadera palabra para describirlo era "devorando") estaba tan poco hecho y sangriento que hizo que Treg se sintiera enfermo solo con mirarlo.

– ¿Por qué no te vas al campo y le pegas un mordisco a una vaca directamente? –preguntó finalmente con una sonrisa ladeada, agitando su cuchara en el aire como si fuera una especie de varita mágica.

– Al menos tiene más sabor que esa comida para pájaros que estás comiendo–fue la respuesta de Martín, sin alzar los ojos del plato.

– Hm. Sí, tienes razón–asintió Treg, mirando su bol lleno de copos de avena, semillas y arándanos. Sí, era un tanto triste comparado con el plato de Martín.

Estaba comiendo aún cuando Martín terminó. Se puso en pie, fue hacia el frigorífico y sacó un yogur de él. Iba a sentarse cuando cambió de opinión y añadió a su postre un plátano y un par de galletas.

– Gauo, tío.

– ¿Qué?

– Nada. Nada. Tú solo avísame cuando explotes, para apartarme.

– Llevo unos días con mucha hambre. Supongo que es por el cambio de horario. Ya verás, voy a terminar como mi tío Harry.

– Mejor, porque te puedo ver las costillas, tío. Eso no puede ser bueno.

– Bueno, siempre he sido así. ¿No te acuerdas de la señorita Kettleburn, del colegio? Sí, la de las gafas enormes. Tenía miedo de que mis padres no me estuvieran alimentando como era debido.

– ¡Ah! Sí, ya sé de quién hablas. Supongo. Mira, si ganas peso, bien; tú solo...contrólate.

Martín lamió la cuchara una vez hubo terminado el yogur.

– Gracias por tu preocupación, Treggy, querido.

– Tengo que cuidar de mi amado esposo.

Ambos rieron y terminaron de cenar.

* * *

Luc se despertó y por un segundo pensó que era hora de levantarse, pero el despertador en su mesilla mostró que solamente eran las tres de la madrugada. Cerró los ojos y trató de volverse a dormir, pero fue inútil, así que permaneció callado y quieto.

A su lado, Sylvia dormía. Luc podía verle la cara gracias a la débil luz que se filtraba a través de las persianas. Normalmente era una mujer bella, pero ahora esa expresión de paz la hacía parecer realmente hermosa. Su hermosa mujer, la madre de sus dos hijos.

...¿Por qué la miraba y no sentía nada?

Siempre había amado a Sylvia, desde que se conocieron en una reunión de antiguos alumnos. Era la novia de su amigo Eustace por aquel entonces. Hablaron, compartieron experiencias, se tomaron algunos tragos juntos, continuaron viéndose tras la reunión, después quedaron como amigos y...Oh, cómo odió Eustace a Luc cuando Sylvia le dejó. Sin embargo, Luc tenía que decir en su defensa que nunca había pretendido robarle la novia; simplemente había ocurrido. Ella era una mujer bonita y simpática y él era un hombre lleno de vida. Por supuesto, se casaron pronto. Como la gente decía, estaban hechos el uno para el otro. Se mudaron al pueblo natal de Sylvia, Warner Falls, porque necesitaban un policía y en su opinión las ciudades no eran un lugar apropiado para formar una familia. Dos años después nació Victor y Annie, tres años más tarde. Y aun con la rutina y los niños, Sylvia aún era la chica feliz de la que se había enamorado.

Pero ahora, ahora no sentía absolutamente nada cuando la miraba. No más mariposas en el estómago, no más sonrisas espontáneas. Solamente miraba a otro ser humano. Una compañera de cama. Aquel fue un sentimiento tan desalentador que consideró levantarse y salir de la habitación. Terminó por hacerlo. Fue al jardín y se sentó en las escaleritas para fumarse un cigarrillo, a pesar de haberse prometido que lo dejaría. Necesitaba un poco de aire.

Vaya sentimiento más idiota y qué idiota era él.

– Luc, oh, estás aquí.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado sentado mirando la luna y las estrellas. Sylvia abrió la puerta, teléfono en mano.

– Te he buscado por todas partes. Es Warren.

Bueno, Warren no era la clase de tipo que llamara a la gente a esa hora. Luc tomó el aparato preguntándose qué ocurría.

– Oui?

–Luc. Siento llamarte tan tarde, pero no puede esperar. Necesito que vengas a comisaría ahora. Tienes que ver algo.

– ¿Qué es?

– Tienes que venir a verlo con tus propios ojos.

– Vale, de acuerdo. Estaré allí en un momento.

Sylvia le dirigió una mirada preocupada mientras él colgaba.

– Vuelve a dormir, no te preocupes–Luc la besó y corrió a vestirse y salir para la comisaría de policía.

Warren lo esperaba en el exterior, con los brazos cruzados y una expresión grave e impaciente en su rostro. Siempre había sido un hombre tan relajado que Luc comprendió que la situación era muy seria.

– Buenas noches–lo saludó. No tuvo tiempo de preguntar qué había pasado porque Warren comenzó a moverse inmediatamente.

– No, no tienen nada de buenas. Para nada. Billy se ha fugado. ¿Y sabes cómo lo ha hecho? Bueno, echa un vistazo.

Luc siguió a Warren hacia el interior con un poco de dificultad, porque el sheriff prácticamente estaba corriendo. Cuando se detuvo en la celda, Luc entendió por qué quería que viera la escena personalmente: el muro, hecho de ladrillo sólido, estaba todo derruido, como si un huracán hubiera entrado en la sala.


	10. Capítulo 10

– ¿No sabes lo que le pasó a Ben?

Brian no alzó la mirada del café que removía.

– ¿Qué Ben? ¿Ross?

– El administrativo, Whitby. Bueno, pues resulta que le dispararon frente a su casa. Debes de ser la única persona en Warner Falls que no lo sabe.

– Tengo demasiadas cosas en la cabeza. Pero ¿está muerto?

No había prácticamente emoción alguna en su voz, pero aun así se podía notar un poco de interés.

– ¡Oh, no! ¡Está perfectamente! Pero no pudo venir hoy. La policía está aún haciendo preguntas, el susto...ya sabes.

– Ah, claro, sí.

Brian juzgó que el azúcar ya se había disuelto y finalmente sorbió su café. Aún estaba bastante caliente.

¿Alguien había disparado contra Ben? Pero ¿por qué? Tenía que ser la persona más aburrida que conocía. Bueno, lo cierto era que realmente no lo conocía...quizás estaba envuelto en algún tema escabroso fuera del trabajo. Auxiliar administrativo de día, camello de noche, o algo por el estilo; nada bueno, por supuesto. Sí, podía verlo.

A él nunca le había gustado ese hombre, para ser sinceros. Recursos Humanos no tenía ningún problema con él y pensaba que era lo suficientemente competente para el puesto, y él no lo dudaba, pero...No. Ben era de esa clase de personas a las que uno odia sin que hubiera hecho nada particularmente desagradable. No era que se sintiera feliz de que alguien hubiera tratado de matarlo, pero por Dios que no estaba demasiado preocupado.

Tras una pequeña conversación con Rose sobre sus vacaciones en Escocia, Brian se sentó en su escritorio, dejó a un lado el informe que había estado escribiendo y abrió la base de datos de la oficna. Escribió un nombre en la barra de búsqueda y pinchó sobre él cuando apareció en la pantalla. Leyó toda la información con cuidado. Por qué, no estaba completamente seguro. Pero la memorizó.

* * *

No era asunto suyo, claramente, pero José no pudo evitar meterse.

Debía de ser la séptima vez que veía pasar a aquel hombre, como si cada vez que se alejara recordara que se había dejado un punto y volviera para examinarlo. Tenía pinta de ser un completo rarito, sí, así que era natural pensar que solamente hacía cosas de raritos, pero podía estar ocurriendo algo sospechoso. José tenía esa sensación. Así que, durante su pausa para el almuerzo, acudió a su encuentro.

– ¿Señor? Perdone.

Sheldon se volvió hacia aquel hombre de piel tostada y bigote divertido. Identificó su acento como italiano.

– ¿Está buscando algo? ¿Se le ha perdido alguna cosa?

– Uh, sí, uhm...

Sheldon estuvo a punto de mentirle. Sí, había perdido una lentilla, o su cartera; lo que fuera que se le ocurriera. Pero en el último segundo cambió de opinión...había una buena posibilidad de que el hombre pensara que le estaba tomando el pelo, pero...

– Escuche, ¿ha visto algo raro por aquí?

– ¿Raro? Raro, ¿cómo? ¿Un unicornio tocando la flauta?

– Más del tipo un hombrecillo sin boca.

– Esta debe de ser la cosa más rara que alguien me ha dicho nunca. Pues no, no he visto nada de eso.

– Hm. Gracias.

Sheldon dio unos pocos pasos.

– ¿Habla en serio? ¿Realmente está buscando gnomos sin boca?

– No creo que sea un gnomo...Podría ser... –Sheldon sacudió la cabeza y se acercó a José para hablarle con un tono discreto–. Vi uno en mi casa.

– ...Sí–José asintió lentamente con la cabeza.

– Ah, claro, no esperaba que me creyera. Olvídelo. No he dicho nada.

Bueno, eso era bastante raro. ¡Otro como Joey! ¿Había acaso una epidemia de paranoia o algo así?

– ¡Perdone, señor! ¡No se crea que me burlo de usted! –José le dio alcance–. Como ya le he dicho, es una situación muy extraña para mí. ¿Quizás haya estado teniendo sueños extraños?

– ¿Sueños? ¡Qué va! ¡Desde que vi a esa cosa no he pegado ojo!

– Dígame, ¿cómo era?

– No sé, como menos de un metro de estatura, completamente negra, su cara tenía ojos, pero no boca ni nariz, ni orejas...Vestía como un gladiador...

– ¿En serio?

– Sí, ya sé que suena absurdo, pero juro que eso es lo que vi.

– ¿Quizás fuera una broma, señor?

– Oh, no, no creo. Además...

José le miró con interés. Sheldon se acercó más para musitar:

– Mencionó algo sobre una maldición que pesa sobre este pueblo.

– ¿Una maldición?

– Sí. No sé qué significa, pero eso dijo.

– ¡Interesante! Sí, lo digo de verdad. Eso es muy interesante. Entonces, ¿por qué va por ahí como un pollo sin cabeza?

– Ese gnomo, alien o lo que fuera escapó. Y lo estoy buscando. Tenía una pistola, así que cuanto antes lo encuentre, mejor.

– ¿No se lo ha dicho a la policía? Si hay algo así por la ciudad, seguro que lo encuentran.

– ¿Qué cree usted que dirán si les digo esto?

–Uh...

– Exacto. Pensarán que estoy majareta.

– Yo no creo que lo esté.

– ¿No?

–¡Claro! Sé cuando alguien me miente.

–¡Oh, gracias a Dios!

– Tal vez pueda ayudarlo, si quiere. Conozco esta ciudad como la palma de mi mano...Y soy amigo del alcalde, ¡eso es una ventaja!

– ¡Síííí! ¡Eso puede ser de mucha ayuda! Gracias, eh...

– José Antonio Rivera Hernández, pero puede llamarme José solo.

– Hernández...Yo habría dicho Gonzáles.

– ¿Por qué? –sonrió José.

– No sé. Tiene pinta de Gonzáles.

– De todas formas, estaré encantado de ayudar. Si hay algo fuera de lugar en Warner Falls, lo encontraremos.

Loco. Completamente chiflado, sin duda. Le tendría que preguntar a Joey cuál era el mejor de proceder en esos casos, pero por el momento le seguiría la corriente y lo ayudaría. Ese pobre hombre realmente creía todo lo que decía, así que tenía que andar con cuidado. Podía resultar peligroso.

* * *

A Warren no le gustaba beber alcohol durante las horas de trabajo, pero aquella situación era insólita, así que hizo una excepción. Ofreció a Luc un vaso y él aceptó. Luc le ofreció un cigarrillo y él lo rechazó.

– Vale...–Warren comenzó a decir, pero hizo una pausa y no volvió a hablar hasta pasado un buen rato.

–Vale...Tenemos una clase de...Superman indigente y desquiciado suelto por ahí. Un hombre capaz de tirar abajo una pared de ladrillo sólido. Y enfermo mental. ¿Y dónde está ahora? No lo sabemos.

Luc exhaló el humo y asintió ligeramente con la cabeza, con una expresión ausente.

– Realmente no quiero hacer esto, pero la gente debe saberlo. Billy no es un mal hombre, pero ahora es peligroso y no puedo dejar que le haga daño a nadie. Tenemos que alertar a todo el mundo. Alguien debe haberlo visto. ¡Por el amor del cielo, con el desastre que ha dejado detrás alguien tiene que haberlo visto!

De nuevo, Luc no dijo nada. Sus ojos miraban el humo que ascendía hacia el techo.

– Rezo por que no tengamos que pegarle un tiro si lo encontramos. Pero si no nos deja otra...

Warren calló y miró de reojo a Luc, y éste no dijo nada.

– Supongo que tendré que pintarme los pezones con purpurina y bailar desnudo frente a todo el mundo en la plaza; eso lo atraerá, ¿no crees?

Luc asintió y Warren frunció el ceño.

– Luc, maldita sea, no me estás escuchando. Sé que te he llamado muy temprano, pero esto es importante, y llámame loco, pero creo que debería preocuparte...

– Ya no quiero a Sylvia.

Warren alzó las cejas.

– ...¿Eh?

Con el dramatismo de un actor de Shakespeare, Luc dio una larga calada a su cigarrillo y miró al vacío.

– Miré a Sylvia esta noche y no sentí nada. Nada de nada. Era como si estuviera durmiendo con mi hermana. Siento...que ya no es el amor de mi vida. Se ha convertido solamente en mi mujer. Estábamos tan bien...Trabajo mucho, pero no demasiado. Los fines de semana hacemos muchas cosas juntos, seguimos teniendo nuestros momentos de intimidad después de que nacieran los niños, hacemos el amor a menudo...Me pregunto a mí mismo, ¿qué hay de malo? ¿Por qué me siento así? Quiero preguntárselo, pero no quiero hacerle daño. Puede que no la ame, pero aún la quiero, no sé si me explico. O sea, no quiero que sufra. Pero ya no la amo. Aun así, quiero luchar, porque se lo merece y por los niños. Esto ha sido tan repentino que no sé qué hacer...

– ...Sí...Definitivamente tienes un problema y lo siento por ti–Warren lo interrumpió con voz suave y lenta–. Pero, por favor, tenemos un asunto muy importante que tratar, puede que haya vidas en riesgo. Así que...

– Sí, sí, lo siento. Uh, claro, tenemos que avisar a la población y encontrar a Billy antes de que le haga daño a alguien.

– Espero que no lo haya hecho ya–Warren suspiró y se terminó el poco whisky que quedaba en su vaso.


	11. Capítulo 11

Joey siempre se dejaba caer a la misma hora, como si se hubiera propuesto ser tan puntual, y cada día su consumición era la misma.

– ¡Jej! ¿Te lo puedes creer? ¡Y estaba tan convencido!

José rió por lo bajo, pero Joey ni tan siquiera sonrió.

– Creo que sé de quién hablas...Lo vi el otro día. Tiene gracia, porque estaba totalmente convencido de que lo conocía. Resultó que no era así, pero...

– Sigh...¿Aún sigues con esas?

– No puedo evitar pensar en ello. Yo no he visto nada, pero tampoco me siento bien, José...Estoy nervioso y no sé por qué. ¿Quizás ese hombre no se lo inventara, está completamente cuerdo y está todo conectado?

– Joe, lo que necesitas es asesoramiento psicológico, no los desvaríos de alquien a quien ni siquiera conoces.

– ¿Dónde podría encontrarlo?

José vio que todo cuanto intentara sería inútil, así que se limitó a suspirar.

– Vale, te lo diré. Luego no me digas que no te lo advertí.

* * *

– Vi la comisaría hecha unos zorros y al sheriff y el sargento, ya sabes, esos que siempre están de buen humor, muy sombríos. Creo que vieron algo. Estoy convencido.

– ¿No preguntaste?–inquirió Kath.

– Nah, no tenía tiempo. Pero...

Sheldon fue interrumpido por el timbre. Era muy tarde para que fuera el correo y sus amigos y parientes siempre llamaban con antelación. ¿Sería Ben? Bueno, solo había una forma de averiguarlo. Sheldon abrió la puerta para encontrarse con un rostro familiar.

– Buenos días–los saludó Joey con las manos juntadas sobre su vientre–. Uh...¿Sheldon Schwimmer? No sé si me recordará, lo vi el otro día y...

– Sí, me acuerdo.

– Ajá. Hm...Un amigo mío me ha dicho que ha visto usted algo extraño y pensé...¿Puedo pasar?

– Claro.

– Gracias.

Kath enarcó las cejas cuando vio entrar a aquel hombre rollizo. ¿No era ese el alcalde Joe Bailey? ¿En casa de Sheldon? ¡Bueno, eso sí que no se lo esperaba!

– ¿Quiere algo, señor alcalde?–le preguntó.

– Uh, sí, un vaso de agua, si no le importa. Hoy está nublado, ¡pero hace mucho, mucho calor!–Joey se sentó en el sofá tras pedir permiso en un murmullo y se desató la corbata.

¿Por dónde empezar? Fue complicado, pero hizo lo que pudo. Kath y Sheldon escucharon con atención y cuando Joey terminó y les pidió que le contaran los sucesos que habían visto, Sheldon expuso su versión, con cuidado de no dejarse un solo detalle y respondió lo mejor que pudo a las preguntas que le hizo Joey.

Joey asintió y se rascó el cuello.

– De acuerdo...No tengo ni idea de qué significa esto, pero algo gordo debe de estar pasando. Una maldición...Me pregunto de qué va eso. Esa criatura lo sabe. Sí, tenemos que encontrarla.

– ¿Quizá usted pueda hacer algo al respecto?

– ¿Yo?

– Bueno, usted es el alcalde...

– Ahí, sí, lo soy. Sí. Le diré al sheriff Warren que vaya con cuidado y que investigue. Tenía que hablar con él de todas maneras, porque me han hablado de un enorme problema, pero aún no me ha dicho nada al respecto, ya que los dos hemos estado ocupados. Confío en él, lleva manteniendo la seguridad de este pueblo casi treinta años; él sabrá qué hacer y me dirá todo lo que necesito saber.

– ¿Nos creerá?

– Eso espero.

– Muchas, muchas gracias, señor alcalde–le agradeció Kath.

– Joe. Nada de "señor alcalde", por favor...Cansa–Joey suspiró con una sonrisa débil antes de darle un sorbo a su vaso–. Espero de corazón que se resuelva este asunto antes de que alguien salga herido. Eso es lo que me preocupa.

* * *

Hora de salir a correr. Treg se detuvo en la puerta de la casa para escoger una canción motivadora con la que empezar. Sobre él, Martin limpiaba las ventanas; era su turno. Miró abajo y vio a Treg ahí, pasando tantas canciones que se preguntó por qué tenía tantas que no le gustaban. Sonrió, pero entonces...sus labios se curvaron en una mueca.

El cubo lleno de agua con jabón era lo suficientemente pesado como para hacerle un daño serio a quien se le golpeara con él. Martin lo sabía perfectamente, y con ese pensamiento en la cabeza agarró el cubo y lo tiró por la ventana.

Cuando oyó el grito, saltó y corrió a asomarse por la ventana. Treg estaba a un paso de la trayectoria del cubo, empapado pero bien. Miró hacia arriba con los ojos como platos.

– ¡Tío!

– ¡Oh, Jesús, Treg, lo siento! ¿Estás bien?–exclamó Martin.

– Sí, pero...¡Joder!

– ¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento!

– Bueno, ya está, no pasa nada. Si hasta tengo que darte las gracias, porque hoy hace calor. Pero, leches, si quieres que me duche, ¡solamente tienes que decírmelo!

– ¡Cielo santo, Treg, perdona! No estás herido, ¿verdad?

– No, no, cálmate. No ha sido nada. En serio.

Y se fue, así, sin más. ¿Acaso no era consciente de que unos centímetros más y habría muerto?

Tan, tan cerca...

Martin se sintió horrorizado porque, dentro de todo el miedo que sentía, había una diminuta brizna de frustración.

* * *

Ben cambió otra vez de canal, pero este programa era un completo rollo, así que apagó la televisión. Se sentía demasiado distraído como para leer o hacer alguna otra cosa. Parecía que iba a cenar y a irse a dormir temprano ese día, porque no tenía nada mejor que hacer. Y tenía que mantenerse ocupado. No quería pensar en ello...No quería pensar en absolutamente nada.

Todo lo que quería era volver a aquellos días en que nada ocurría, cuando él estaba tranquilo. ¿Pedía demasiado?


	12. Capítulo 12

– Por supuesto, espero que Billy no le haga daño a nadie, pero me preocupa que esté herido. Sé que es peligroso, pero no es su culpa; es su enfermedad lo que le hace ser así. Recuerdo cuando era pequeña y él ya vivía en la calle. Solía decir que le gustaban mis vestidos y mi coleta (sí, por aquel entonces tenía el pelo largo)...Mis padres no querían que me acercara a él, pero yo iba a la tienda de caramelos de Pierce y le compraba chocolate con mi paga. No creo que se acuerde de eso. Oh, es que lo pienso y...

Luc apenas escuchaba; no obstante, toda su atención estaba en Marina. Puede que no fuera la muchacha más bonita del pueblo, pero definitivamente tenía un cierto algo. ¿Sus labios cereza? ¿Su ingenuidad? ¿La forma en que miraba, con esos enormes y hermosos ojos? Fuera lo que fuese, resultaba hipnótico. Totalmente encantador.

– Por favor, por favor, Luc, dime que no le haréis daño si lo encontráis. Por favor.

Claro está, no podía prometérselo, porque tendría que abatirlo si resultaba ser una amenaza. Pero su respuesta fue:

– No temas, no lo haré. Lo prometo.

No podía disgustarla.

* * *

– Le han traído esto esta mañana.

Brian miró el sobre y luego a Ben de tal forma que éste se quedó congelado, preguntándose qué había hecho mal aquella vez.

– He oído decir que te han atacado. ¿Te encuentras bien?–le preguntó Brian entonces.

– Sí, no fue nada.

– ¿No tienes idea de quién fue?

– No.

– Hm. Me alegra ver que salieras ileso.

– Gracias.

Ya que no había más que decir, Ben se tomó su silencio como un permiso para marcharse. Una vez hubo cerrado la puerta tras de sí, Brian alzó los ojos de la carta y apretó los labios. De nuevo estaba ahí esa punzada de asco puro completamente injustificado.

¿Injustificado? Tal vez no. Brian conocía a esa clase de gente. La gente que actuaba con una arrogancia irritante, que pensaba que el mundo le debía algo, que siempre tenía que ser el centro de atención. Ben era uno de ésos, él lo sabía. De haber estado en su mano, lo habría despedido, habría mostrado a todo el mundo quién era en realidad...

Trató de volver a concentrarse en su trabajo, pero por fin pudo ponerle nombre a lo que sentía cada vez que veía a ese hombre. Odio.

Definitivamente, odiaba a Benjamin Whitby con toda su alma.

* * *

Por fortuna, fue la señora Hart quien abrió la puerta.

– ¡Ah, Pip! ¡Eres tú, cielín! ¡Pasa, pasa!

– No, gracias, señora Hart...Solo he venido a devolverle esto. Gracias, pero no puedo aceptarlo.

El peluche que una vez fue de Isadore, unos pocos caramelos, incluso las monedas con las que había pagado algunos favores que le había hecho...La señora Hart agarró al niño del hombro antes de que saliera huyendo.

– ¡Espera un segundo! ¿Qué significa todo esto?

¿Estaría Isadore en casa? Pip no lo vio, pero podía estar escuchando.

– No...No creo que deba...

– ¿Tus padres te han mandado que lo hicieras?

– No, no...

– Podría tener unas palabras con ellos.

– No, ha sido idea mía, lo prometo.

– Oh, Pip, pero es que no lo entiendo. ¿Es que ya no te gusto?

– ¿Está de broma? ¡Claro que me gusta, señora! ¡Me...Me gusta mucho! ¡Como si fuera mi propia abuela!

– Entonces basta de tonterías–la señora Hart le devolvió a Pip sus regalos y se aseguró de que se los quedaba–. Tú también eres muy querido para mí, pequeño, y me pondría muy, muy triste si me dejaras.

– Yo no quiero que se ponga triste.

– En ese caso, espero verte por aquí a menudo. Tú sabes hacerme feliz. Contigo y con Izzy, oh, no necesito nada más.

La sonrisa de Pip se nubló un poco cuando mencionó ese nombre. Isadore no estaría nada contento.

Oh, pero si su presencia hacía feliz a aquella buena viuda, iría contra él y quien hiciera falta. Quizás lo comprendería con un poco de tiempo.

– Claro que estaré contigo, abuelita. Siempre.

Se sonrieron el uno al otro.

Isadore, en el baño, aún desnudo y con su ropa en las manos, listo para entrar en la ducha, rechinó los dientes. No le gustaba cómo sonaba eso.

Acaso...¿aquel niñato lo sabía?


	13. Capítulo 13

El sol se ponía. Pip cruzó la calzada y finalmente llegó a la casa de la señora Hart. Vio una luz que provenía de una de las ventanas. Cruzó el jardín, cuyas flores despedían un intenso aroma con las últimas horas del día, y llamó a la puerta. Tras unos segundos de espera, abrieron, pero no lo hizo la señora Hart. Era Isadore.

– Entra.

Pip no se atrevió a objetar, e Isadore lo empujó dentro sin tener en cuenta su opinión. La casa estaba siniestramente silenciosa, y eso lo hizo sentir aún más nervioso.

– Hola, Izzy...¿Cómo va todo?

– No muy bien. ¿Y sabes por qué? Porque te dije que no quería verte por aquí y volviste.

– ...Iba a hacer lo que me dijiste, lo juro, pero tu abuela me quiere y yo la quiero a ella, y no podía...

– Sé lo que pretendes.

Pip quiso preguntarle qué quería decir, pero Isadore no le dejó ni siquiera intentarlo.

– Lo supe desde el primer momento en que te vi–dijo con un susurro ronco–. Supe quién eras y qué querías.

Pip giró la cabeza hacia el pasillo.

– ...¿Dónde está la señora Hart? Ella me llamó y me dijo...

– No está en casa. Noche de bingo con sus amigas. Fui yo quien te llamó. Quería tener unas palabritas contigo en privado y acabar con todo esto de una vez, ya que no me escuchaste la primera vez que te lo advertí.

Pip retrocedió, sus grandes ojos azules muy abiertos con alarma.

– Izzy, me estás asustando...Yo...¿Qué está pasando?–balbuceó.

– ¿De veras no lo sabes? Deja de actuar como si los dos estuviéramos en la inopia, por favor. No es así–replicó Isadore–. No voy a dejar que te salgas con la tuya esta vez. No voy a permitir que me quites todo esto.

Isadore se estaba acercando peligrosamente, con unos ojos que irradiaban rabia. Él...¿realmente pensaba hacerle daño? Pip se sintió petrificado, demasiado asustado como para huir o pedir ayuda.

Pero sus instintos supieron qué hacer.

Todo ocurrió tan deprisa que el niño no se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho hasta que vio el sujetalibros de mármol en su mano y a Isadore tirado en el suelo. Había sangre en el adorno y en el suelo. El corazón de Pip latía tan fuerte que sintió que iba a sufrir un ataque, pero le alivió un tanto oír gruñir suavemente a Isadore, aunque no se movió mucho. Sus manos se negaron a desprenderse del sujetalibros. Le tomó un poco moverse. Cuando lo hizo, dejó caer el objeto a sus pies y echó a correr más rápido de lo que jamás había corrido.

Al llegar a la calle, se chocó contra un hombre,

– ¡Eh, hijo! ¿Dónde está el fuego?–rió Warren.

Pero Pip huyó sin decir nada. Warren miró a Luc, se encogió de hombros ("el niño tiene más prisa que un guepardo en llamas") y cambió de tema.

– ¿Has hablado con Sylvia?

– Claro que no. ¿Qué quieres que le diga?

– Sí, bueno, algo tendrás que decirle, ¿no crees?

– Pero es que no sé el qué. No quiero hacerle daño. No se lo merece.

– Tendrás que hacerlo ahora que estás a tiempo, antes de que hagas algo de lo que te arrepientas y que la haga más daño.

– ¿Algo de lo que me arrepienta? ¿Como qué?

– Como empezar a discutir por todo o ponerle los cuernos.

– ¡Eso es de cerdos, Warren!–Luc frunció el ceño.

– Lo sé, pero podría ocurrir.

Luc apartó la mirada.

– Supongo...Supongo que tienes razón.

– Claro que sí.

Hubo una larga pausa.

– ¿Habéis echado un vistazo al bosque?

– Sí, y aparte de unos pocos conejos, no encontramos nada.


	14. Capítulo 14

Pip sintió que no podía respirar, a pesar de todo el esfuerzo que le ponía. Estaba aterrado y confuso. ¡Izzy estaba loco y había tratado de hacerle daño! Pero no lo encontraría allí, ¿verdad? Esperaba que no.

Se calmó poco a poco y comenzó a pensar con lógica. Le llevó un largo rato, pero consiguió llegar a unas pocas conclusiones. Primero: había cometido un grandísimo error huyendo. Había encontrado al sheriff y a un agente, podría haberles explicado la situación, ellos se habrían hecho cargo de todo; y él lo que hizo fue salir corriendo. Aquello había sido estúpido. Sin embargo, supuso que hasta el hombre más listo de la Tierra hacía cosas tontas cuando estaba asustado, y él estaba muy asustado. Segundo: tenía que decírselo a la señora Hart. Ella nunca le había mencioado que Izzy tuviera una enfermedad mental. Probablemente no lo supiera, de modo que tenía que advertirla. Izzy nunca le haría daño a su abuela, ¿no? ¡Oh, ya no sabía ni qué pensar!

Una ramita se quebró e hizo que Pip diera un salto. Algo se acercaba a él. Tras un segundo en que tembló porque no sabía qué hacer o adónde ir, decidió esconderse entre unos arbustos. Le arañaron la piel y la postura en la que encontraba era extremadamente incómoda, pero estaba casi seguro de que nadie se daría cuenta de su presencia.

En el primer momento en que lo vio, Pip pensó que era un oso o, aunque fuera absurdo, un gorila. Pero un débil rayo de luna reveló bajo una melena y harapos un rostro humano. No era un animal, sino un hombre. Algo difícil de imaginar, viendo cómo ese hombre olfateaba a su alrededor y gruñía, con las babas cayendo de su boca a cada sonido que hacía. Asustado, Pip contuvo el aliento y esperó ansiosamente a que esa...persona se fuera.

Entonces, el hombre-animal giró de súbito la cabeza y respiró ruidosamente por la boca, a la escucha. Unos pasos se aproximaron; Pip no pudo verlo, pero sí escucharlo.

– Me alegra ver que no soy el único que ha vuelto a su ser. Esto se estaba volviendo muy aburrido–dijo una voz rasposa de hombre.

Billy gruñó como una bestia al recién llegado.

– Sé lo que estás pensando, chico. Y no creo que sea buena idea.

Los ojos de Billy captaron un destello plateado, una pistola en el cinto del hombre. Gruñó otra vez, pero esta vez con más suavidad, frustrado, y no se movió.

– Seh, no eres tan tonto, al fin y al cabo.

Clayton también se quedó quieto; sus cejas pobladas y rojas se fruncieron mientras estudiaba al salvaje que tenía frente a sí. Quizás era un alma altamente sensible y había cambiado rápidamente, como él. ¿Habría más como ellos en el pueblo? Solamente había una forma de averiguarlo.

– Seas quien seas–Clayton alzó la voz–, no muevas un músculo si no quieres un bonito agujero en tu calavera.

Pip sintió el peso del mundo sobre él. Lo había visto. De algún modo había notado su presencia. Estaba acabado.

El niñito se encontraba a punto de salir del arbusto cuando descubrió que Clayton no se estaba dirigiendo a él.

– Yo no tengo nada que perder–replicó una voz nasal.

Si Pip hubiera podido moverse, habría visto emerger de las sombras a la criatura más extraña que hubiera podido imaginar. Era tan rara que Billy dejó de refunfuñar y se acercó a olerla. A Marvin no le importó, sus ojos grandes, el único rasgo en su cabeza redonda y negra, estaban fijos en Clayton; y su mano, sobre su pistola láser.

– Tú, en cambio...–añadió Marvin.

Clayton sonrió.

– No has cambiado–musitó.

– De modo que eres consciente de que hubo un cambio.

Marvin trató de ocultar su frustración. ¡Sí que había liado las cosas! ¡Oh, cuán desafortunado!

– Claro que sí. El pueblo entero debe de olérselo a estas alturas–respondió Clayton, y señaló a Billy con la cabeza.

Hubo una larga pausa.

– ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

– ¿Por qué crees que debería decírtelo?–preguntó Marvin.

– Una pequeña conversación estaría bien antes de que te mate.

– Como bien he dicho, tú eres quien tiene algo que perder. Las cosas ya no funcionan como antes: quizás en otro tiempo pudieras aguantar un balazo como si fuera una mera ráfaga de pólvora, pero ahora...ahora sangras y mueres.

– Sí, lo sé perfectamente. Habría terminado con ese conejo de no haber sido por un fallo estúpido. Tú estás aquí por el mismo motivo, ¿no? Eliminar a esa alimaña de una vez por todas. Le he oído a él y a sus amigos hablar sobre un bicho pequeño y aterrador, y me da que se trataba de ti. ¿Me equivoco?

Billy se acercó tanto a Marvin que éste lo echó para atrás de un bofetón y el hombre chilló primero, después rugió, pero no se atrevió a lanzarse sobre él.

– Pues malas noticias, enano: es mío.

– Lo dudo seriamente.

– Oh, vaya, ¿cómo te lo digo para que lo entiendas?–la voz de Clayton se redujo a un gruñido, y se acercó para mirar al marciano con ojos amenazantes–. Puede que te las hayas apañado para seguir siendo un dibu, pero aún puedo hacerte pasar un muy, muy mal rato. Así que ya me has oído: _arrástrate de vuelta a tu madriguera_.

– Amenazas en boca de un ser tan insignificante...–Marvin le sostuvo la mirada a Clayton sin inmutarse.

Nadie había prestado atención a Billy. Ni siquiera Pip, quien había estado escuchando con atención. Así que, cuando oyó un pequeño ronquido acompañado de un aliento caliente y fétido a sus espaldas, el pequeño no pudo contener un grito y salió de un salto del arbusto, lejos de él.

– ¡Vaya, mira esto!–sonrió Clayton.

Pip no perdió un solo segundo. Comenzó a correr y no se atrevió a mirar atrás. Corrió tan deprisa como pudo, tratando de usar los árboles y la oscuridad para protegerse durante su huída.

La pistola de Clayton apuntó al chico. Podría haberlo alcanzado en un par de ocasiones. Pero no lo hizo. En ese momento no podía preocuparse por un mocoso entrometido. También había reparado en un detalle crucial: el marciano había sacado ventaja de la aparición para desaparecer. Clayton dejó escapar un pequeño gruñido que podría haberse identificado tanto como uno de frustración como de diversión.

– Podría haberlo quitado de en medio. Ahora tendré que darme prisa. Y todo por culpa de ese estúpido crío...

Billy vio alejarse a Clayton a paso rápido y se quedó ahí de pie durante un momento, indeciso, antes de seguirlo rápidamente.


	15. Capítulo 15

Las cosas eran muy diferentes ahora, eso estaba claro. No es que fuera placentero antes, pero ciertamente no era tan desagradable.

Isadore se puso en pie lentamente y se tocó la nariz. Estaba hinchada, le dolía. Dolor...Mucho dolor. Vio sangre en su mano y gruñó. Pero no se detuvo para hacer algo con la hemorragia o descansar la cabeza. Tenía que encontrar a ese pequeñajo y pararle los pies. Lo sabía todo, estaba seguro de ello, así como de que haría lo que pudiera para echar las cosas a perder, tal y como solía hacer. Debía encontrarlo y pararlo ahora que estaba a tiempo.

Ahora todo iba bien. Fuera lo que fuera lo que hubiera pasado, había sido bueno para él. Por eso no iba a dejar que nadie se lo robara.

* * *

Brian contempló la escopeta que descansaba sobre la mesa para que todo el mundo pudiera admirarla. Su dueño, la persona más peluda que había visto en su vida, parecía satisfecho al ver a algunos mirarla con horror. Se dio cuenta de que Brian tenía los ojos puestos en ella con gran curiosidad y le sonrió mostrando sus dientes descolocados. Brian le devolvió la sonrisa.

– ¿Ha tenido suerte?–le preguntó el hombrecillo.

– ¡Nah! Me dijeron que aquí encontraría ciervos y jabalíes, pero solo había conejos y mierda.

– Qué lástima.

– Al menos la cerveza es buena. Mañana me iré al sur, a un sitio estupendo que conozco.

– Espero que le vaya bien.

– ¿Sabes de caza?

¿Él? ¿Un vegetariano que no soportaba el barro ni el frío? Imposible.

– Jej, no. Ni idea–rió Brian.

– Uh. Eh, amigo, ¿me haces un favor? Tengo que ir a mear; échale un ojo a mis cosas, ¿vale?

Brian no pudo rehusar, ni tan siquiera responder, porque el cazador se levantó de inmediato y se alejó. Brian se quedó mirando el arma sobre la mesa hasta que se levantó, la agarró y salió de la cafetería.

* * *

– Es una noche bonita, ¿no crees?

José alzó la vista al cielo con un poco de apatía.

– Luna llena...–murmuró, y eso que no era fácil verla con todas esas nubes en medio.

– ¿Seguro de que quieres venir?–preguntó Joey.

– Sí, sí. Vamos–respondió José y, como si pretendiera mostrar su determinación, caminó más rápido, tanto que Joey prácticamente tuvo que correr para alcanzarlo.

Se detuvieron frente al número dos de Avery Lane y llamaron. Kath abrió. Ella y José fueron presentados como era debido y los dos hombres fueron conducidos al interior de la casa. Sheldon había preparado bebidas y algunos aperitivos, aunque apenas los tocaron. José extendió un mapa del pueblo sobre la mesa.

– De acuerdo–Joey comenzó a decir, con una mano sobre su cadera–, el sheriff me ha asegurado hoy que no hay nada. Nada fuera de lo común. Le he preguntado sobre lo de la comisaría y me ha dicho que quien la destruyó es del pueblo, un hombre al que habían arrestado por conducta violenta. Un enfermo mental.

– ¿Y se cargó una pared?–preguntó Sheldon–. ¿Tenía un bulldozer o algo así?

– Oh, qué va, todo lo tuvo que hacer con sus propias manos.

– ¡Ah! ¡Claro! ¡He visto esto en las pelis! ¡Ese pequeño bastardo lo poseyó para pasar inadvertido y le dio una fuerza colosal!–exclamó Sheldon, golpeando la palma de su mano con su puño.

– ¿Qué tal si usamos la lógica?–José se cruzó de brazos.

– Conforme–asintió Kath–. Sigue habiendo una posibilidad de que el alien se fuera del pueblo, pero aun así...¿Qué lugar ha quedado sin inspeccionar?

– ¿Las casas de la gente? ¿La piscina?

– No, el agente Pourcel ha estado ahí día y noche y no ha visto nada.

– ¿La escuela, quizás?

– Eso también lo revisaron. Como todos los edificios del pueblo.

– Excepto...

Todos se volvieron hacia José, quien estudiaba el mapa con un gesto pensativo.

– ¿A alguien le ha dado por pensar en la...torre de agua?

– ¿La...torre de agua?

Hubo un instante de silencio, que fue roto por Sheldon al abofetearse la cabeza tan sonoramente que tuvo que haberle dolido.

– ¡Por supuesto! ¡¿Cómo no se nos ha ocurrido antes?! ¡Es, como, el mejor escondite del pueblo! ¡Nadie se acercaría allí!

– Bueno, es solo una idea. ¿No se supone que tiene que estar lleno de agua?–preguntó José.

– En realidad, no–se apresuró a responder Joey–. Dejó de usarse en los cincuenta y se mantuvo porque era simbólica. Durante estos años se ha dejado que se oxidara y se supone que está cerrada a cal y canto...Pero alguien pequeño y con recursos se podría haber colado sin problema...

– Si no está ahí...–Kath murmuró, y no terminó la frase.

Joey se volvió hacia José.

– No tienes por qué venir con nosotros si no quieres.

El mexicano reflexionó durante un momento antes de mostrarle una sonrisa.

– Podrían necesitar un poco de ayuda.

– ¡Oh, Jo-José!

– No pienses en ello, amigo–José se puso en pie y miró en derredor–. Bueno, señorita y caballeros, todos saben que es durante la luna llena cuando lo supernatural se vuelve más activo, y debemos pasar inadvertidos, así que preparémonos para no dormir esta noche: vamos a hacerle una visita al monumento de Warner Falls.

Él dijo todo lo que había que decir; Kath, Sheldon y Joey se pusieron en pie también y fueron a prepararse.

Era una sensación muy extraña, como si algo muy malo fuera a pasar, y no era precisamente el tiempo. Quizás era lo que sentían los cerdos cuando se les metía en el camión que los llevaría al matadero. Así era como Kath se sintió cuando se abrochó el cinturón de seguridad. Estaba tan inquieta que no podía dejar de moverse. Se volvió a echarle un vistazo a su casa y se preguntó si volvería alguna vez para recibir en ella a su amiga de Atlanta o a sus seres queridos. Un pensamiento muy macabro, pero inevitable para ella. No sabía que le iba a pasar a ella o a sus compañeros, y aún tenía la sensación de que la historia podía no tener un final feliz.

– ¡Oh, espera! Tengo que hacer una cosa antes de irnos. Será un minuto.

Kath salió aprisa del coche y se dirigió a la casa de Ben. Llamó y esperó zapateando con nerviosismo. Ben estaba en casa, de eso estaba segura, y mirándola a través de la mirilla. Dudó. Pero finalmente abrió. No la saludó, solamente escuchó lo que ella obviamente tenía que decirle.

– Ben, seré sincera contigo: creo que eres un idiota, un amargado. Pero estoy segura de que eso es solo el exterior y creo que podríamos haber sido amigos si hubiéramos tenido la oportunidad de...de...no sé, de hablar como la gente normal, haber tenido tiempo para abrirnos el uno al otro...

– Hablas como si te fueras al frente.

– Algo malo ocurre y no sé si van a venir cosas peores. Así que...–Kath suspiró y miró al pecho de Ben en lugar de a su cara–. Solo quería que lo supieras...Seguro que no te importa, pero...Creí que tenías que saberlo.

Dicho esto, Kath volvió al coche. En cuanto subió, Joey condujo lejos de allí. No había tiempo que perder.

Ben la vio marchar y se quedó ahí por un tiempo. Era una noche silenciosa y oscura...sí, la clase de noche en que uno espera que salgan los monstruos.

El silencio fue interrumpido por unos pasos apresurados y un suave jadeo, seguido de una llamada.

– No hay nadie en casa, peque.

Pip volvió la cabeza hacia Ben; a éste lo recordó a un animalito asustado.

– ¿P-Puedo usar su teléfono, señor?

Ben miró al niño. Estaba muy rojo, y su piel y su pelo estaban bañados en sudor, su ropa estaba manchada de tierra y su voz, al igual que su cuerpo, temblaba.

– ...Claro, pasa. Te daré un poco de agua. Se ve que la necesitas.


	16. Capítulo 16

– Usted...cree que estoy loco...¿Verdad, señor?

Cualquier otro adulto habría pensado que el niño se había inventado una historia absurda para ocultar una travesura: un hurto, tirarle piedras a los gatos, jugar con cerillas en el bosque. Pero estaba muy asustado; aquello no era una actuación. Y Ben sabía la verdad. Aunque ni su cara ni su voz mostraran normalmente sentimiento alguno, Pip se sintió bastante aliviado cuando él contestó con una voz tan distante y suave que sonaba casi indiferente:

– Para nada.

De modo que la criatura, fuera lo que fuese, aún seguía por ahí, y quería venganza...Y esos tontos habían acudido a su encuentro aquella noche.

Pip suspiró silenciosamente. Su piel había recuperado su tono normal y su respiración volvía a ser regular. Ya que no solo estaba sediento, sino también hambriento, Ben le permitió comer lo que quisiera, y él se hizo un sandwich de mantequilla de cacahuete, que se comió rápido.

– No sé qué hacer...Podría estar en mi casa, sabe dónde vivo...He pensado en llamar a su auela, pero ¿y si sigue en casa? Y me da miedo salir afuera...Podría estar en cualquier parte; quiero decir, eso si puede caminar...No le golpeé tan fuerte...¡eso espero!

– Lo primero: cálmate, ¿de acuerdo?

– Sí, lo intentaré...Debería ir a la policía, ¿no? ¿No es lo que uno tiene que hacer en situaciones como esta?

– Sí, supongo.

– Pero ¿debo contarles lo que oí y vi en el bosque?

Ben abrió la boca, pero la cerró de inmediato. En ese tiempo pudo oír cantar a uno de los niños de los vecinos, seguido del padre que gritó: "¡Para ya esa música infernal!". Estaba a punto de contestar por fin tras aquella larga pausa cuando alguien llamó a la puerta.

Ben no se movió y Pip lo miró con sorpresa.

– ¿No contesta?

¿Contestar a quién, a esas horas? Kath y Sheldon, las únicas personas con las que tenía algún tipo de relación en todo el pueblo, no estaban. A no ser que ya hubieran vuelto, lo cual era bastante improbable.

– Deberías esconderte–musitó Ben.

– ¿Uh?

– Ve al baño, cierra la puerta y escóndete. No te muevas. No hagas ni un sonido.

Pip quiso protestar, pero llamaron de forma insistente y Ben le hizo gestos para que se diera prisa, así que el chico obedeció y Ben corrió a responder. No echó un vistazo a través de la mirilla, solamente abrió la puerta. Una escopeta de cañón doble chocó contra su pecho.

Pip se cubrió la boca para ahogar un grito. Brian no le habría descubierto de todas maneras; sus ojos estaban fijos en Ben con la ira triunfal de un depredador.

– ¿¡Señor Benson!?–exclamó Ben.

– ¡No me vengas con "Señor Benson"! Ya está bien...¡Esta es la noche en que vas a morir!–respondió Brian.

¿Y ahora qué? Pip quiso abrir la puerta y ayudar a Ben, pero estaba indeciso y Ben le había ordenado que no se moviera. ¡Aun así, tenía que hacer algo!

¡Sí! ¡Buscaría ayuda! El niño abrió la ventana del baño tan silenciosamente como pudo y se subió al váter para alcanzarla y colarse por ella. Cayó sobre la hierba y comenzó a correr.

Ben alzó las manos. Incluso con un arma apuntándolo, solo parecía estar un poco sorprendido.

– Pero ¿qué le he hecho yo a usted? ¿Es porque me retrasé con el informe?

– ¡Estoy haciendo lo que debí haber hecho hace mucho tiempo!

– ¡Pues ponte a la cola, calvito!

Ben y Brian se giraron hacia la puerta abierta, en la cual se encontraba un hombre pelirrojo que tenía un largo y magnífico mostacho. Llevaba dos pistolas en la mano y los apuntaba a cada uno con una de ellas.

– ¡Yo también tengo cuentas pendientes con esta alimaña!–masculló Clayton.

– ¡Haceos a un lado, terrícolas! ¡Yo seré quien se deshaga de Bugs Bunny!

Clayton apenas se sorprendió, pero Brian contempló en shock cómo un legionario romano de color negro se colaba entre las piernas de Clayton y apuntaba a Ben con una pistola muy colorida que parecía de plástico.

Pero cuando ese nombre fue mencionado ocurrió algo extraño en él. Se quedó congelado por unos pocos segundos y entonces su cuerpo sufrió una sacudida, como si le hubieran aplicado una descarga en la columna.

Ahora ya sabía que no había sido un impulso lo que lo había llevado a esa casa. Fue el destino.

– ¿Bunny? ...¡Bunny!

Volvió los ojos hacia Marvin y Clayton mientras agarraba con fuerza la escopeta, sus ojos inflamados de odio.

– ¡Ése es mío! ¡Largaos antes de que os vuele la tapa de los sesos a vosotros también!–rugió.

– ¿Tú? ¡No me hagas reír!–Clayton lo miró con una sonrisa ladeada–. ¡Quita de en medio!

– ¡Sobre mi cadáver!–Brian ahora apuntaba a Clayton con el arma.

– ¡Alejaos ambos en este instante o no dejaré ningún cadáver!–intervino Marvin, apuntándolos a los dos alternativamente con su pistola.

Y entonces disparó. Marvin dejó de parlotear y simplemente disparó. Hubo una explosión que hizo que se tambalearan, cayeran y, cuando fueron capaces de volver a ver, vieron las paredes y el suelo ennegrecidos, el mobiliario reducido a cenizas, un incendio que comenzaba en un rincón, pero ningún resto humano.

– ¡Por supuesto!–se quejó Clayton, corriendo hacia la puerta del baño, la cual se balanceaba debido al aire que entraba por la ventana abierta. Cuando lo vio, salió corriendo al exterior mientras gritaba–: ¡Vuelve aquí y deja que desparrame tus tripas!

– ¡Urgh! ¡Retrasos! ¡Detesto los retrasos!–murmuró Marvin. Él también salió de la casa y desapareció.

Brian gruñó y siguió a sus competidores tan rápido como pudo. No podía dejar que esos dos, quien fuera o lo que fuera mataran a Ben antes que él. Ben no, ¡Bugs!

¿Cómo pudo haberlo olvidado? Sintió como si acabara de despertar de una larga siesta. Pero ahora, ahora comenzaba a recordar, y cuantos más recuerdos volvían a él, más enfadado se sentía. Lo había visto a diario, lo había tenido bajo su supervisión durante años, ¡había tenido tantas oportunidades para matarlo!

¿Por qué ahora tenía ese aspecto tan diferente? ¿Es que no recordaba quién ni qué era? No importaba realmente. Tendría mucho tiempo para pensar en ello una vez lo matara.

Ben esperó durante el tiempo necesario para asegurarse de que no había nadie dentro de la casa y no iban a regresar para salir de detrás de la mesa de la cocina. ¡Vaya hatajo de idiotas! Pero tenían armas y no estaban jugando.

– ¿Niño?

Sí, se había ido. Era un chico listo, al fin y al cabo.

¿Ahora qué? Esconderse le parecía un buen plan, lo mejor que se le ocurría, pero el niño y sus vecinos estaban afuera, y podrían encontrarse con esos tipos. No estaban involucrados, pero quién sabía si no los...Nunca se perdonaría si les pasara algo y no hiciera algo para impedirlo.

Tenía que hacerlo.

Así que Ben no perdió tiempo lamentando que su casa estuviera prácticamente en ruinas y simplemente corrió.


	17. Capítulo 17

Los ojos de Martin se volvieron hacia Treg.

– Vete a la cama.

Treg profirió un ruidito gracioso y sus párpados se abrieron bruscamente, solo para volver a su cómoda postura de inmediato.

– Nah, estoy bien.

– Estás dormido.

– Qué va. Solamente estoy relajado.

– Lo que tú digas–Martin suspiró, se cruzó de brazos y se recostó un poco.

Claro que estaba dormido. Para él ese documental sobre la tecnología espacial europea era fascinante, pero para Treg por supuesto que era un completo aburrimiento. A él solamente le interesaban los dibujos animados y los concursos que tenían azafatas guapas.

Treg volvió a cerrar los ojos y no los abrió. Seguramente empezaría a babear pronto. Siempre lo hacía.

Martin solo vio medio minuto más del programa antes de que toda su atención se centrara en su amigo durmiente.

Ese olor otra vez…Era él. No tenía nada que ver con el sudor ni con ningún perfume: era su aroma, así era como se suponía que debía oler, ¿no era así?

Su estómago comenzó a protestar.

¿Por qué? No tenía hambre; habían tomado una buena cena hacía tan solo una hora.

Entonces, sintió un impulso. Trató de luchar contra él, pero sucumbió. Se inclinó sobre Treg, un poco al principio, para luego acercarse tanto que pudo sentir su respiración. De nuevo, su boca se estaba llenando de saliva. El olor se hizo tan intenso que lo estaba volviendo loco. Obedeciendo a este impulso, lamió el espacio entre los hombros y el cuello y finalmente lo mordió.

Treg aulló y dio una patada a Martin justo en los testículos, haciendo que se cayera del sofá.

El chico del pelo azul se tocó el cuello con el ceño fruncido y la boca abierta.

– ¡Tronco, me has mordido! ¿Qué narices te pasa?

– Yo…

Se alegró de que Treg no le dejara terminar, porque la verdad era que Martin no sabía qué decir.

– ¡No tenías por qué hacer esto para que me fuera a la cama! ¡Au!

Y se puso en pie y, sin decir nada más, fue a su habitación y cerró la puerta.

Martin se puso en pie y se quedó ahí en silencio. Bueno, no tenía ninguna excusa para eso. Aquello no había sido ningún accidente.

Demonios, Treg tenía razón: ¿qué andaba mal en su cabeza? _¡Había tratado de devorar a su amigo!_

* * *

Marina abrió la puerta

– ¡Luc! ¡Hola! ¡Oh! Uh…Perdona, estaba a punto de irme a dormir…

Era bastante evidente: todo lo que llevaba puesto era una vieja camiseta de propaganda que le quedaba tan grande que parecía un vestido; aunque ella siempre había sido una chica bastante pequeñita. Luc no pudo evitar reír al verla estirar la camisa para cubrir su falta de pantalones.

– Siento molestarte–dijo Luc–. Warren y yo pasábamos por aquí y pensé…¿Va todo bien?

– Sí, sí. Así que, ¿aún no tenéis nada?

– Solamente una panda de muchachos menores de edad que estaban fumando en el parque.

– Oh…

– De todas formas, ten cuidado, ¿de acuerdo?

– Claro. No me moveré de aquí.

– ¿Me lo prometes? Es que…no me perdonaría si te pasara algo malo.

Un pequeño escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Marina. Aquella era…¡la primera vez que un hombre le decía algo tan bonito! Luc pareció darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir y apartó la mirada, aclarándose la garganta. Marina sonrió.

– Eres tan dulce, Luc. Tan, tan dulce.

Ella se acercó para darle un pequeño besito en la mejilla, que hizo que Luc la mirara de nuevo y recobrara la sonrisa, no la que mostraba a todo el mundo, sino solo a quienes le eran queridos, aquella que le hacía parecer un bobo. Su corazón palpitaba muy fuerte.

– Qué calor hace esta noche, ¿no?

Luc reaccionó de forma bastante natural, pero Marina, por su parte, prácticamente saltó cuando vio a Warren yendo hacia ellos. Recobró la vergüenza y de nuevo trató de estirar su camiseta.

– Buenas-Buenas noches, Warren…Me estaba diciendo Luc…¿Aún no tenéis noticias de Billy?

– Nada de nada, pero acabo de recibir nuevas bastante preocupantes mientras aparcaba el coche. No es que tenga nada que ver, pero ha habido una explosión en Avery Lane. En la casa del tipo que fue disparado el otro día.

– Oh–murmuró Luc simplemente.

– Sí, algo huele muy mal. Así que no sé de qué estabais hablando, pero tendrá que esperar hasta mañana.

– Bien sûr. Nos vemos, Marina. Bonne nuit.

– Buenas noches, chicos. Tened cuidado.

– Buenas noches, muñeca-

Luc echó a andar tan pronto como Marina cerró la puerta. Pronto se dio cuenta de que Warren no se había movido del sitio. Ahí se encontraba, mirándolo como si sus ojos fueran dos cuchillos.

– … ¿No había una emergencia? –lo apremió Luc.

– Ya veo lo que pasa…

– ¿Eh?

– Marina y tú. Por los clavos de Cristo, Luc, te lo dije…Te lo dije y tú me dijiste que no lo harías, y aun así tú…

– Espera, ¿estás insinuando que…?–Luc se puso tieso y abrió mucho los ojos ante tal ofensa–. ¡Warren!

– ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes? –suspiró Warren, frotándose la cara con una mano–. Claro, te aburría tu señora y tenías una gachí bonita e ingenua en la oficina, y tú…

– ¡Warren, deja de decir idioteces! Yo nunca…

– ¡A ti te gusta Marina! ¡Te gusta! ¡No te atrevas a mentirme, hijo!

– ¡No me gusta!

– ¿Ves? ¡Estás mintiendo! ¡Es obvio que te gusta! ¡Tengo ojos! ¡Te he visto! ¡Todo lo que faltaba era un beso bajo las estrellas, si hubiera estrellas esta noche! ¡Sé que es un rollo francés, pero no toleraré esa clase de comportamiento en mi pueblo! ¡No quiero que tu mujer ni Marina sufran porque no puedes controlar tus impulsos!

Luc cerró el puño y hubo un momento en que parecía que lo iba a golpear en la cara, pero resopló y su cuerpo se tensó.

– Vale, no puedo negar que me gusta, pero yo tampoco quiero que se vea metida en ninguna situación incómoda, ¡y ya te dije que no le haría eso a Sylvia! ¡Por favor, no hables tan alto, te va a oír!

– ¡Esta es mi voz, chico, no puedo hacer nada al respecto!

– ¡Ven aquí, conejo, y lucha como un hombre!

Bueno, alguien estaba haciendo ruido y esta vez no era Warren. Un hombre salía de Clampett Avenue y bajaba hacia Jones Street, mirando en todas direcciones, incluso bajo los vehículos, derribando los cubos de basura que encontraba a su paso. Habría sido un ebrio cualquiera de no ser por un detalle del que Warren y Luc se percataron cuando se acercó: estaba armado.

– ¡Señor! ¡Usted, señor! ¡Alto!

Clayton se detuvo y Warren se acercó a él.

– ¡Ponga las armas en alto, digo, tire las armas!

El de pelo rojo sonrió. Extendió los brazos a sus costados y dio la impresión de que iba a obedecer. Pero hizo girar sus revólveres y antes de que Warren pudiera reaccionar hubo dos disparos simultáneos, un solo estallido, y Warren cayó al suelo. Clayton echó a correr. Luc primero miró a su amigo, luego tomó su pistola y disparó. Falló por unas pulgadas; las balas rompieron el cristal de un coche.

La puerta de la casa de Marina se abrió y ella profirió un grito cuando vio qué había causado el revuelo.

– ¡Warren!

– ¡Marina, vuelve dentro! –gritó Luc antes de correr detrás de Clayton.

Pero Marina no le hizo caso. El traje blanco de Warren tenía una mancha roja alrededor del estómago que se expandía rápidamente. El hombre apenas podía moverse, cualquier movimiento que trataba de hacer le dolía. Marina se echó de rodillas a s lado y le abrió la chaqueta para ver su herida.

– Oh, no…No, no, no…¡Uh! ¡Aguanta, Warren! ¡Enseguida vuelvo, te lo prometo!

Marina corrió hacia su casa y salió con su teléfono móvil. Marcó el número de emergencias tan rápido como pudo, pulsando los botones equivocados debido a su nerviosismo, pero cuando fue capaz de llamarlos finalmente…

– ¡¿Sin servicio?! –exclamó.

Miró a su alrededor. ¿Por qué ninguna puerta se abría? ¿Es que nadie oía los gritos?

– ¡Socorro! ¡Oh, por Dios, que alguien nos ayude!

Se precipitó hacia las puertas de los vecinos y las aporreó sin recibir respuesta. Nada. Estaba entrando en tal estado de ansiedad que parecía ser ella la que necesitaba asistencia médica.

– ¡E-Espera un momento, Warren! ¡Voy a buscar ayuda!

De nuevo, entró en su casa para usar su teléfono fijo. Eso tenía que servir.

Pero no lo hizo.

– Oh, no…Oh, no, ahora no…

Warren se quejaba, así que Marina corrió de vuelta con él.

– ¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó, luchando contra el dolor.

– ¡Los teléfonos no funcionan!

– Usa el mío…Toma…Inténtalo…

Marina lo hizo.

– …¡No! No funciona tamp…

Warren y ella contemplaron la pantalla. No solo no había señal: la pantalla estaba parpadeando.

– ¿Qu…?

Tenían cosas mejores en las que centrar su atención que el cielo.


	18. Capítulo 18

– ¡Izzy, ya estoy en casa!

La señora Hart soltó las llaves dentro de un bol decorativo que tenían en la entrada y encendió las luces.

– ¡Oh, tendrías que haber visto a Emily! ¡Apuesto a que después de ganarla siete veces seguidas quería mi cabeza! ¡Pow! ¡Jajaja!

Nadie respondió. Había un silencio absoluto.

– ...¿Izzy?

Quizás estuviera dormido, por lo que la señora Hart guardó silencio. Sin embargo, se acercó a su dormitorio y vio que no había nadie allí. Izzy no estaba en casa.

– Huh...

Vaya, ¡se había ido! Podría habérselo dicho antes, pero realmente no la molestó.

Un sonido hizo que se caminara hacia la ventana y la abriera. Contempló las calles con el ceño arrugado.

* * *

– No pensaba que fuera tan...¡grande!

Sheldon se sintió minúsculo como una hormiga cuando se encontró bajo aquella mole. Nunca antes le había parecido tan enorme.

José cortó la cadena de la puerta de entrada con una tenaza que guardaba en el maletero de su coche y que trajo para la ocasión en una mochila. Había hecho bien asumiendo que la iban a necesitar.

– Pues claro que es grande. ¿Qué se esperaba?–dijo.

Los cuatro siguieron contemplando la torre en silencio durante un buen rato.

– Vale...Entonces...¿quién va primero?–preguntó Sheldon.

– ¿Qué tal usted?–sugirió José.

– Eeeeh...

– De acuerdo, iré yo–Kath suspiró y no perdió tiempo con dudas: inmediatamente comenzó a subir aquellas escaleras roñosas. José la siguió.

– Tu turno–Sheldon se apartó para dejar que Joey fuera después.

– Pero va a venir, ¿no?

– Claro, claro...Bueno, podría venirnos bien que alguien se quedara aquí abajo por si algo va mal, pero...

Joey se lo quedó mirando con una ceja alzada. La expresión de Sheldon no cambió.

– ...De acuerdo, tiene razón. Quédese aquí y estése preparado por si algo sale mal.

– Claro que sí, seré vuestro vigilante.

Joey captó un suspiro mal disimulado de parte de Sheldon, pero no le dio importancia alguna. Tenía que concentrarse. Odiaba las alturas, y la sola visión de aquella escalera en espiral hacía que le entraran ganas de volver a casa y dejar tranquilo el tema. Tomó aire profundamente, lo exhaló con lentitud y se aferró a la barandilla. Aunque esos días había hecho mucho calor, estaba congelada. La pintura se había agrietado y se le pegaba a sus palmas sudorosas. ¿Aguantaría su peso esas escaleras? Trató de confiar en la persona que diseñó aquel complejo, pero le resultó bastante difícil. Después de décadas de abandono...

– Vamos...–se dijo a sí mismo.

– ¿Cómo lo lleváis?–gritó para que José y Kath pudieran oírlo, aunque en realidad no fuera necesario gritar, porque le oyeron muy bien.

– ¡Bien! ¡Al menos está aguantando!–respondió José.

De modo que Joey solo tuvo que preocuparse por la altura. Sin embargo, todo lo que tenía que hacer era evitar mirar abajo.

Al alcanzar la cima, ¡qué hermosa vista se encontraron! Joey decidió que, si las cosas terminaban bien, propondría al consejo del pueblo restaurar la torre de agua y convertirla en un mirador. El pequeño pueblo de Warner Falls frente a ellos, la poca masa forestal que quedaba y la carretera, que parecía una serpiente. No es que hubiera mucho que ver, pero podía imaginarse lo bonita que se vería la puesta de sol desde allí.

– Joey.

Había estado distraído y no se había dado cuenta de que José lo había estado hablando hasta que lo tomó de la mano.

– Mira.

La puerta tendría que haber estado cerrada, claramente. José se lo había esperado y por eso había traído más herramientas para forzarla. Pero esta vez no fue necesario: solo tuvo que empujar y ésta se abrió.

– Esto no me gusta–musitó Joey.

– A mí tampoco. ¿Alguno de ustedes sabe karate? Podríamos necesitarlo–comentó José.

Kath se asomó al interior.

– No veo ni torta, ¿ha traído linternas?

– Claro.

Encendió una en cuanto acabó la frase. Una sola luz sería suficiente, ya que esta era potente.

El ambiente era muy sofocante ahí dentro, porque, aparte de unas pocas filtraciones, no entraba apenas aire y el lugar estaba extremadamente húmedo. Cada uno de sus pasos, el menor ruido, hacía eco.

No se atrevieron a tomar caminos distintos, no habiendo una criatura peligrosa suelta, así que los tres caminaron pegados los unos a los otros.

– Ey, cierren la puerta–susurró Kath–. Por si trata de escapar.

José dio la vuelta hacia la puerta y se quedó quieto de súbito. Joey estaba a punto de preguntarle que qué pasaba, pero lo vio él mismo gracias a la luz que provenía de la linterna: había algo en el camino. Una rana.

– Eso...no es lo que vieron ustedes, ¿verdad?–preguntó Joey en apenas un murmullo.

– No...–respondió Kath.

– Cuidado, pudo haberse metamorfoseado–José se echó un poco hacia atrás.

La rana los miró (o quizás no estaba mirando a nada en particular y resultaba que ellos estaban en medio) con la expresión más neutral que uno podía imaginarse, la que era de esperar en un animal. Improbable. Aquello no parecía nada peligroso, a no ser que una vez más las apariencias engañaran.

Un momento. ¡Se movía! Se puso en pie sobre sus ancas traseras y tomó algo de su espalda, un sombrero de copa. Se lo puso. Su cara cambió. Eso era...¿una sonrisa? Y entonces...comenzó a cantar, agitando las piernas con ánimo exquisito.

 _Hello, my baby_

 _Hello, my honey_

 _Hello, my ragtime gal_

 _Send me a kiss by wire_

 _Baby, my heart's on fire_

 _If you refuse me_

 _Honey, you'll lose me_

 _Then you'll be left alone_

 _Oh baby, telephone_

 _And tell me I'm your own_

Joey, José y Kath contemplaron el espectáculo demasiado atónitos como para decir nada. ¿Qué se podía decir después de haber sido testigo de algo así?

Pero entonces una voz habló tan cerca de ellos, tan de pronto que se sobresaltaron.

– ¡Pequeño travieso! Tratando de escapar otra vez, ¿eh?

José enfocó con la linterna a la figura que se acercaba, y sus labios se despegaron.

* * *

Sheldon alzó la cabeza hacia el cielo. ¿Había sido eso un trueno? Bueno, ahora no había luna, las nubes cubrían el cielo por completo y la temperatura había caído. Era lo único que faltaba: que empezara a llover. Miró hacia arriba y suspiró. Esperó que estuvieran bien. No oyó nada ni recibió ninguna llamada, así que cabía suponer que todo iba bien. O que ese alien estaba ahí y no habían podido defenderse. Hizo lo que pudo por mantenerse optimista.

Necesitaba distraerse. Tomó su móvil y abrió una aplicación para jugar, que siempre le ayudaba a relajarse. Cuando lo hizo, la pantalla comenzó a parpadear.

– ¿Eh? ¿Qué es esto?


	19. Capítulo 19

La mujer se aproximó y ellos retrocedieron por puro instinto. Aparte de su siniestra apariencia, notaban a aquella distancia que no olía muy bien.

Tenía una melena negra y grasienta, y una nariz tan grande y llena de verrugas como una patata pocha. Su piel era pálida y quizás fuera un efecto de iluminación, pero tenía un curioso toque verde. Sus dientes estaban torcidos y nada limpios; le faltaban algunos. Sus uñas estaban un poco demasiado largas y era gorda, embutida en un vestido negro que la hacía parecer incluso más gorda.

La mujer rió.

– ¡Al fin! ¡Al fin alguien viene a verme! ¡Ya estaba empezando a pensar que me pudriría aquí dentro! ¡Excelente! ¡Excelente! ¡Sois unos chicos muy buenos y muy listos! ¡Sí que lo sois!

– ¿Qu...Quién es usted?–Joey fue el primero en recobrar el habla.

– ¿Quién soy? ¿Que quién soy? No, no, no, ¿quién eres tú? Esa es la pregunta buena, esa es la pregunta que tienes que hacerte.

– Sí, eh, sentimos haber allanado su...casa, señora...Ajem, soy el alcalde, Joe Bailey, y buscábamos respuestas para...

– ¡Respuestas!–la mujer chilló de forma tan estridente que Joey temió haberla ofendido de alguna manera–. ¡Sí! ¡Tengo respuestas, todas las respuestas! Oh, pero es una pena, querido...

– Uh...¿Qué quiere decir?

– No me has dado la respuesta correcta. Eso quiere decir que todo sigue igual.

Joey tomó aliento porque se empezaba a sentir nervioso.

– No, señora, le estoy diciendo la verdad. No estamos aquí para hacerle daño y yo soy el alcalde.

– No, no, no, no. Un millón de veces no. Tú has sido cazador, piloto, explorador, soldado, pero nunca alcalde, y definitivamente ningún Joe Bailey. No eres ese hombre. Ese hombre nunca ha existido.

– ...Pero sí que existo, señora. ¿No me ve?

– Disculpa un segundito–la mujer se puso de cuclillas para coger a la rana del suelo y la sostuvo en sus manos tan apretada que casi parecía que quería retorcerla hasta la matarla.

– Ta, ta, ta. Bobadas. Nada más que bobadas. Y supongo que vosotros tampoco tenéis ni idea–volvió los ojos hacia José y Kath–. Oís, pero no escucháis.

– ¿Podría hablar más claro, por favor? No entiendo nada–replicó Kath.

– Oh, Lola...Solías ser tan chispeante, tan atrevida...Aún tienes coraje, después de todo, aquí estás, pero no es lo mismo. Qué lástima. ¡Pero la maldición ha sido un completo éxito!

– ¿Quién es usted? ¿Cómo sabe que...?–preguntó José.

– ¿Que cómo lo sé? ¡Bueno, pues claro que lo sé! ¡Yo lancé el hechizo, amorcito! ¡Claro que sé que hay una maldición!

– ...Usted...–musitó Kath con los ojos muy abiertos.

– Soy Hazel, la bruja. Eso ya lo sabéis, pero os lo recuerdo.

– Usted...¿nos maldijo?–preguntó Joey–. ¿Por qué?

Como respuesta, Hazel se encogió de hombros como si no tuviera apenas importancia.

– Me aburría.

– Usted ¿qué?–Kath no pudo evitar exclamar.

– Me aburría.

– Usted...¿ha maldecido a todo el pueblo porque estaba aburrida?–preguntó José.

– Sí.

Tan simple como eso. La calma con la que lo dijo hizo que Kath se pusiera furiosa.

– ¡¿Está loca?! ¡Porque estaba aburrida! ¡Qu...! ¡Señora!

– Lo siento, bombón, pero, créeme, ¡fue muy divertido! Todo cambió, ¡el universo entero! ¡No recordábais nada, y aun así retuvisteis viejos hábitos y sentimientos! ¡Algunos incluso conservásteis vuestros recuerdos! ¡Ah, ha sido mejor que ningún programa de la tele! ¡Y entonces el bueno de Marvin hizo su aparición! Apuesto a que esos viajes inter-estelares tuvieron algo que ver, quizás la maldición se instaló en el preciso instante en que entraba en un agujero de gusano, pero cuando vino...¡Aaaah! ¡La cosa se volvió interesante! ¡Oh, qué espectáculo, qué espectáculo, y yo tenía las mejores vistas!

– Usted...hizo todo esto para divertirse...Oh...–murmuró Joey.

– Bien, ha pasado un buen rato, ¿no?–José dio un paso hacia ella–. Entonces, termine con la maldición ahora.

– Oh, Speedy, me encantaría, pequeño, pero, verás, ahora no tengo control sobre la maldición. Primero, porque tuve un pequeñito, microscópico fallo de cálculos yyyyy yo también soy de carne y hueso y me encuentro desprovista de poderes. Vacía. Otro ser humano corriente. Retuve mi belleza, sí, pero nada más. No puedo hacer nada.

Y profirió una risotada que heló la sangre del grupo en sus venas.

– Segundo–Hazel continuó como si tal cosa–, no soy yo quien tiene que romper el hechizo, sino vosotros.

– ¿Nosotros?

– Sí. Es uno de esos conjuros que se debilitan cuanto más se habla de ellos. Tenéis que abrazar vuestro viejo yo para volver a la normalidad.

– Nuestro viejo yo...¿Y eso qué quiere decir?–preguntó José.

– ¡Pues que tenéis que volveros unos lunáticos, claro! De esa forma, solo de esa forma, todo volverá a la normalidad.

Kath, Joey y José se miraron los unos a los otros, y después Joey volvió a mirar a la bruja con determinación.

– Vendrá con nosotros.

– ¡Ajá! ¡Estás decidido! Sí, ya sabía yo que tú no eres ningún cobarde. ¡Estoy tan orgullosa de ti, Porky, bonito! ¡Pues claro! ¡Vámonos! ¡Esta es la mejor vista del pueblo, pero estoy cansada de estar escondida aquí día y noche, alimentándome de bichos porque no puedo ir a la tienda! ¡Será tan, tan divertido! ¡Jajajajajaja!

– Eso no ha estado bien–murmuró Joey.

– No ha sido ningún insulto, cielo–Hazel palmeó su panza de forma amigable–. Ese era tu nombre: Porky el cerdito. ¿Recuerdas algo ahora?

Joey frunció el ceño y no respondió.

– Oh, claro, aún estáis constreñidos. Sí, era un hechizo muy potente. Tenéis suerte de que un accidente ocurriera: algunos se quedan así durante el resto de sus vidas. Se quedan muy ligaods, porque parece que es todo lo que conocen.

De entre toda la chatarra que la bruja había reunido en la torre de agua, de la que el grupo se percató mientras ella daba vueltas por ahí, se encontraba una caja en la que encerró a la rana cantarina y salió la primera de la torre, tan excitada que bajó las escaleras prácticamente a saltos. "¡Aire fresco! ¡Ah!", se la oyó exclamar.

– ¡El pato Lucas! ¡Tienes buen aspecto, cariño! ¡Muy ordinario, muy común, pero muy bueno!

Sheldon se sintió primero sorprendido al ver bajar a esa mujer de la torre de agua junto con sus compañeros, y luego ofendido.

– ¿Pato? ¿A quién llama pato? Eh, ¿quién es esta mujer?–preguntó Sheldon, pero Hazel no le oyó o simplemente lo ignoró.

– ¡Mira todo esto! ¡Hice un trabajo magnífico! ¡Soy la mejor!

Sheldon se giró hacia José, Kath y Joey.

– ¿Estáis bien? ¿Quién es la Malvada Bruja del Oeste?

– Una bruja, tú lo has dicho. Ella es la responsable de la maldición–Kath continuó antes de que Sheldon pudiera preguntar nada–. ¿Nada por aqu...?

Su pregunta quedó contestada cuando un coche se empotró contra la valla del recinto de la torre de agua, justo junto a ellos. Antes de que se pudieran mover, el conductor, un hombre calvo con una gran narizota, rió como un maníaco y salió corriendo de allí evidentemente ileso.

– Qué...

– Algo está ocurriendo. He oído disparos y gritos. Y mi móvil no funciona.

– ¿No es estupendo, chiquitines?–sonrió Hazel.

– Los tiroteos, un hombre que se escapa de la comisaría...¿Qué le pasa a todo el mundo?–preguntó Joey.

– Se están volviendo todos locos–respondió Hazel lentamente, deleitándose con cada sílaba que pronunciaba, y cerró la frase con una larga risotada.

Pero Kath, José, Sheldon y Joey no tenían ánimos para reír.


	20. Capítulo 20

Un disparo y después otro. Pip se detuvo. No, definitivamente no iría por allí. Así que giró a la derecha, se preparó para correr tras un momento en que redujo la marcha para aliviar sus piernas, y entonces...

Entonces se dio de bruces contra Isadore.

Pip ahogó un grito y trató de escapar, pero Isadore fue más rápido y lo agarró del pelo.

– ¡Te tengo! ¡Ahora no te me vas a escapar!

– ¡Suéltame!

– ¡De ningún modo! ¡He esperado mucho tiempo a tenerte en mis garras!

Isadore era grande y él era pequeño. Isadore era un adulto y él, solamente un niño. Admitía que le había golpeado con un sujetalibros, pero solo porque Isadore quería hacerle daño. No era justo. Ni un poco. Y no iba a aceptarlo.

Con la mayor celeridad posible, Pip golpeó a Isadore justo en el estómago con la suficiente fuerza como para hacer que lo soltara y lo empujó al suelo. Después de eso, lo agarró del bigote.

El crío estaba enfadado, Isadore lo vio, aunque por un instante vio un cambio en su expresión. ¿Sorpresa, quizás?

– Volvemos a lo mismo...–se quejó Isadore en voz baja y con una sonrisa cansada.

– Tú...¿Qué quieres decir? V-Vale, no sé de qué hablas, ¡y ahora me lo vas a explicar!

– Así que ¿no lo sabes?–Pip tiró de sus bigotes e Isadore protestó–. ¡Auch! ¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo! ¡Te diré todo cuanto sé!

Pip estaba listo para escuchar. Isadore se tomó un momento para ordenar sus pensamientos, se aclaró la garganta y comenzó su narración:

– Todo lo que hay a nuestro alrededor, absolutamente todo es una mentira. Mi nombre no es Isadore Hart. Sé que mis padres nunca murieron en un accidente de tráfico cuando era pequeño y que la mujer que supuestamente me crió no es mi abuela. Nunca fui de crucero, ni conseguí trabajo en una librería. Lo recuerdo todo muy bien, pero sé que no es real. Sé la verdad. En realidad, antes era un gato. Silvestre. Ese era mi verdadero nombre.

– ...¿Un gato?–preguntó Pip.

– Sep. Un gato.

– Pero...¿antes eras un gato y ahora eres una persona?

– Bueno, prácticamente nadie aquí era humano. Eso te incluye a ti. Tú eras un pajarito amarillo.

Pip iba a replicar, pero se quedó con la boca abierta y meditó sobre lo que acababa de oír. Tenía la extraña sensación de que...Pip murmuró algo con una cara que apenas era capaz de expresar cuán extraña era la idea para él.

– No sé qué pasó, o cuándo, pero todo cambió. Fue...así como así. De repente me di cuenta de que tenía un nuevo cuerpo, una nueva vida, una nueva familia...Fue...extraño y un tanto inquietante, porque tenía todos estos recuerdos, documentos y fotos y toda clase de pruebas de la existencia de Isadore, y de que ese era yo. Pero de alguna forma sabía que no lo era.

– Tú...Me estás mintiendo, ¿verdad?

– No, te juro que no me lo estoy inventando. Esa gente que crees que son tus padres, tus amigos (si es que tienes), no son de verdad. Tu nombre no es Pip. Te puedo decir cuál era: Piolín. Todo el mundo te llamaba Piolín.

– Piolín...Pero...Si tú recuerdas...¿por qué yo no...?

– Ni idea–respondió Isadore, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos–. Pensé que no sería el único, pero miraba a mi alrededor y veía a la gente tan tranquila, tan ocupada con sus asuntos.

– ¿Y no dijiste nada? ¿Sabías que todo esto es una farsa y no hiciste nada de nada?–Pip frunció las cejas.

– ¿Quién me habría creído? Vamos–Isadore se encogió de hombros–. Además, tengo que admitir que...esta situación es mucho más conveniente para mí. El verdadero yo vivía la mayor parte del tiempo en la calle, se alimentaba de toda criatura pequeña que encontraba, ¡todo el mundo lo pateaba y golpeaba! Ahora tengo una abuelita que cuida de mí, un bonito hogar, vivo en paz...Así que...–Isadore lo miró con ojos suplicantes–. ¿Es necesario meter más las narices en este asunto? Tú tienes una familia que te quiere y se encarga de que no te falte nada. ¿No puedo quedarme a la Abuelita esta vez?

¿Quedarse a la Abuelita? ¿Qué quería decir con eso? ¿La Abuelita había sido suya una vez? A Pip le empezaba a doler la cabeza. Demasiada información al mismo tiempo, y aún no sabía si era todo un truco o si estaba diciendo la verdad. Sonaba muy convincente, pero toda aquella historia era absurda.

– ...¿No querías que me acercara a la señora Hart porque...?

Isadore no dijo nada; aún esperaba oír la respuesta a su pregunta.

– Así que, ¿no sabes quién ha podido hacer esto? ¿No tienes ninguna idea?–insistió Pip, y de nuevo recibió una respuesta negativa.

– No, pero le ha pasado a todo el mundo, y ni siquiera sé cuándo. Hace meses, años, no sé. Es difícil de...

Un gruñido lo interrumpió y entonces una farola estuvo a punto de caerle encima, fallando por unos centímetros. Billy abrió la boca y gritó algo incomprensible, salpicándolos con sus babas. Isadore no le había visto antes, como Pip, pero él también chilló cuando hizo su aparición. Aunque no tuviera sentido lo que había dicho, creían adivinar sus intenciones.

* * *

– ¡Luc! ¡Oh, Dios mío, Luc!–gimoteó Marina.

El agente corrió hacia ella y Warren, jadeando.

– ¡Ha escapado! Le maudit s'est enfui! ¿Has llamado a emergencias?

– ¡No! ¡Los teléfonos no funcionan y no sé por qué! ¡Y no tengo ni idea de qué hacer! ¡Está sangrando mucho!

– Vale, vale. Cálmate. Todo saldrá bien.

Luc acarició su mano manchada de sangre y después se concentró en Warren.

– Warren, ¿me oyes?

– Sí, estoy perdiendo sangre, no el oído–respondió él.

Luc inspeccionó las heridas. Dos agujeros, uno cerca del estómago, el otro había impactado contra una costilla. El primero era el que le preocupaba. Si un órgano había resultado dañado, sin ayuda, estaba perdido.

– Si no va a venir ninguna ambulancia, tendremos que llevarlo al hospital. Marie, ayúdame a llevarlo al coche.

Él era fuerte, pero Marina era débil y delicada, y ni siquiera llevaba zapatos puestos. Aun así, no se quejó ni una sola vez e hizo todo lo que pudo. Lágrimas silenciosas resbalaban por sus mejillas.

– Respira. Dentro y ahora fuera, eso es.

– Siento no haber podido...

– No digas eso. No ha sido culpa tuya. No has hecho nada malo.

– Vamos, chica, no llores–Warren hizo un esfuerzo para sonreírle a Marina–. No tengo pensado morirme aún.

– Presiona la herida–le mandó Luc–. Toma, usa mi...

Marina no le escuchó y olvidándolo todo, lo que era correcto o decente, porque la situación era crítica, se quitó la camiseta y la usó para taponar las heridas de bala. Warren abrió la boca pero no dijo nada; estaba demasiado mareado, y eso que aún no se habían puesto en marcha. Lo tumbaron en los asientos de atrás y Marina se situó junto a él para asistirlo mientras Luc conducía. Diez minutos hasta la ciudad más cercana, que no tenía hospital pero sí un centro médico donde podrían atender bien a Warren. Todo iría bien pronto. Solamente tenía que aguantar unos diez minutos. Todo iría bien pronto. Marina se repitió a sí misma esas palabras un millón de veces, todas las que hicieran falta hasta que se lo creyera.


	21. Capítulo 21

Clayton protestó; a cada paso que daba lanzaba una maldición. Había sido capaz de burlar a aquel policía, pero lo había alcanzado en la pierna y ahora cojeaba. Lo mataría a él también. La verdad es que su lista comenzaba a ser bastante larga, pero el primero era el conejo. Ahora tenía demasiados competidores, tendría que hacer las cosas rápido...Esperó que los otros no lo hubieran encontrado primero.

– Ah, sí, esto solía ser más llevadero. Solo un momentito y volvías a la carga. No había este...dolor...Ugh...Condenado gabacho...Pagará por essss...

Clayton se detuvo ahí, y deslizó el final de su frase, como "...tooooooo...".

– Díganos cómo eran las cosas antes de la maldición, por favor–le pidió Joey a Hazel.

– ¿Aún no recordáis nada?

– No...Realmente no...Es decir, tuve algunos sueños, pero...¿eran...?

– Sí. Esos eran recuerdos de tu pasado.

– Así que yo era...un cerdo...

– Sí.

– ...¿Un cerdo parlante?

– Exacto.

Joey oyó que Sheldon sofocaba una risilla detrás de él.

– Si no fuera por las cosas que he visto, no me creería nada de esto.

– ¡Ah! ¡Por supuesto! ¡Lógica!–escupió Hazel–. ¡Érais atrevidos, chispeantes! ¡Las cosas que podíais hacer! ¡Y miraos ahora! ¡Solo os preocupa pagar las facturas! ¡Tan racionales, tan débiles, tan aburriiiiiidos! Porky, cielo, si quieres conseguir algo, olvídate del sentido y la lógica. ¡Fuera con todo eso!

Esa rubia...Era bastante atractiva, pero no era solo eso lo que le interesaba. La conocía. Estaba alrededor de Bunny todo el tiempo. Ella lo llevaría a su escondite; estaba seguro de que ella sabría donde estaba.

Solamente había dado un paso cuando sintó algo en su nuca.

– Te dije que te largaras–gruñó Brian–. El conejo y yo tenemos asuntos pendientes.

– Nosotros también. Yo estaba primero.

– ¿Fuiste tú quien le disparó? ¿El pequeñajo? Bueno, de todas formas, no me importa. Es mío.

– Yo creo que no.

Clayton pisó de la forma más dolora posible el pie de Brian usando todo su peso y rápidamente aprovechó la oportunidad para cambiar las tornas. Ahora dos pistolas apuntaban al pecho de Brian.

– Te lo he dicho: el conejo es mío. No intentes detenerme.

Aquellos dos necios terrícolas estaban demasiado distraídos con su riña que era su ocasión. El grupo se detuvo cuando Marvin salió rodando de debajo de un coche y apuntó a Sheldon con su pistola láser.

– ¡Dime dónde se encuentra Bugs Bunny y puede que sea benévolo contigo, Duck Dodgers!

– ¡Whoa!–José dio un salto hacia atrás.

– ¿E-Ese es...?–exclamó José, mirando a Marvin y a Sheldon alternativamente.

– ¡Sep!

– ¡Cuánto me alegra verte, Marv!–Hazel, a pesar de estar también apuntada, aún sonreía–. Oh, no te recordaba tan bajito.

– ¡Silencio! ¡Vosotros sabéis dónde está el conejo y me...!

– ¡Ey!–gritó Brian.

– ¡Serás...!

Clayton cambió bruscamente de objetivo y disparó a Marvin. El marciano esquivó por pocos milímetros y abrió fuego. Hubo un destello de luz que no alcanzó a los dos hombres directamente, pero la onda expansiva los hizo caer.

– ¡Creo que este es un buen momento para correr!–exclamó Sheldon y los demás estuvieron conformes.

– ¡Eh, se escapan!–quienquiera que dijo eso fue ignorado, porque hubo otro disparo y no estaba dirigido a ellos.

– ¿Qué te llamó esa cosa?–preguntó Kath.

– ¡José, no corras tanto!–le rogó Joey a su amigo, el cual estaba dejando atrás al grupo.

– ¡No puedo evitarlo!–respondió José. Por alguna razón, eso hizo reír a Hazel, aunque no la hicieron caso–. Y todos deberíamos correr tan rápido como podamos, ¿crees?

– ¿Qué es un Duck Dodgers?–murmuró Sheldon.

– ¡Vamos, vamos, ya casi lo tienes!–lo animó Hazel. Viendo su expresión, uno habría dicho que estaba pasando un gran rato.

Duck Dodgers...Lucas...Pato...Pato...Bang...¿Bugs Bunny? Pato...Conejo...Pato...

– ¡Conejo!

– ¿Eh?

– ¡No me lo puedo creer!–Sheldon se detuvo. Sus ojos estaban abiertos hasta el límite y su cara mostraba sorpresa mezclada con una creciente ira–. ¡Estaba ahí todo el tiempo! Y yo...yo...Oh, Señor, este cuerpo se siente tan incómodo y pesado...¡Mis plumas! ¡Mis hermosas plumas! Y yo...Yo te recuerdo a ti, y tú...¡sí, tu eras un cerdo! Sin ofender. Y...¡Ese ratón irritante!–José se detivo y lo miró con una ceja levantada.

– ¿De qué está hablando?–preguntó Joey–. ¿Qué...?

– ¡Ah! ¡Ahora sí! ¡Bienvenido, Lucas!–Hazel literalmente saltaba de alegría, riendo como una niña.

– ¡Y tú eras su novia!–Sheldon apuntó a Kath con un dedo.

– ¿La novia de quién?

– ¡De Bugs! ¡Quiero decir de Ben! ¡Sea cual sea su nombre!

– ¡Eso es absurdo, Sheldon, o Lucas! ¡Yo nunca...!

Pero no llegó a acabar la frase; se detuvo.

– ¿N-N-No podría tener su epifa-epifa-fa-fanía mientras corre? ¡Estamos en medio de un ti-ti-ti-tiroteo!–gritó Joey.

– ¡Ey, amigos! ¡Creo que aquí estaremos a salvo!–exclamó José, pero no tuvo tiempo de apuntar en la dirección de la que hablaba. Un hombre se puso en medio y temió por un segundo que hubiera entrado en escena otro tirador, pero este estaba desarmado.

– ¡Chicos!

– ¡Bugs!–exclamó Kath.

– ¡Roedor despreciable! ¡¿A qué has venido?!–rugió Sheldon, y se acercó a Ben con una actitud que no era para nada de bienvenida.

– ¡Ey!–exclamó Ben, ofendido–. He venido para...

Un disparo lo dejó con la palabra en la boca.

– Si vienes para decirnos algo sobre esos tipos, llegas un poco tarde–roncó Sheldon–. ¡Todos esos han venido aquí a matarte a ti!

– Tú y yo...¡salimos!–Kath se acercó a Ben.

Su expresión hizo que Ben se sintiera realmente perturbado.

– Nosotros...¿eh? No, te equivocas. Nos conocimos aquí y nunca hemos...

– ¡No, sí que lo hicimos! ¡Salimos hace mucho tiempo! En...otra vida, bajo otras identidades...Bugs, ¿aún no recuerdas nada?

– ¿Qué se supone que tengo que recordar?

– ¡Quién eres!

– ¡Bah, así es mejor! ¡Lo prefiero de esta manera!–dijo Sheldon, y no le hicieron caso.

– Uhm, ¿s-soy el único al que le preocupa esa gente armada?–murmuró Joey, a sabiendas de que a él también lo ignoraban.

– En serio, Kath, no tengo ni idea de lo que estás hablando–dijo Ben.

– ¡Para ya! ¡Bugs, inténtalo! ¡Tienes que estar ahí dentro!–chilló Kath.

Clayton no sabía por cuánto tiempo resistiría el coche los disparos, pero al menos le dio tiempo para recargar sus pistolas. Con un movimiento rápido, pasando por alto el dolor en la pierna, se puso en pie y disparó. Una de las balas alcanzó a Marvin en la cara, pero Clayton no pudo celebrar su victoria: todo lo que causó fue que su casco girara de forma cómica y que su cara pareciera ligeramente chamuscada. Todo lo que tuvo que hacer fue sacudir su cabezota y ya volvía a estar como nuevo.

– ¡Necio!–dijo Marvin, triunfante–. ¡Ya te dije que no tenías nada que hacer!

Un par de tiros les recordó que no era un asunto entre ellos dos. Marvin salió ilesio, pero Brian llegó a rozar el brazo de Clayton. Los dos rivales respondieron, casi dándole en la cabeza, de no haberse tirado al suelo a tiempo.

– ¿No podríamos discutir esto en un lugar seguro?–propuso Ben.

– ¡Sí, por favor!–exclamó José.

Ya que los ruidos sonaban cada vez más frecuentes y cercanos, retomaron su huida.

– ¿No puede usar la magia, si es una bruja?–le preguntó Sheldon a Hazel.

– ¡Nop! ¡Estoy completamente desprovista de poderes!–Hazel mantuvo la caja que guardaba la rana cantarina ègada a su pecho mientras corría.

– ¡¿Qué?! ¡Y entonces, ¿qué hace aquí?!

– ¡Oh, estoy pasando un gran rato ahora mismo!

Marvin y Clayton volvieron a dispararse el uno al otro, ya que Brian había abandonado el escenario momentáneamente, y ahora era una cuestión personal. Era un espectáculo que nadie se quería perder: la gente miraba a través de las ventanas y esquinas seguras, sin atreverse a moverse en caso de que los alcanzara una bala perdida, pero muy excitados por ello. Warner Falls jamás les había ofrecido algo tan excitante. Y había una cierta sensación creciendo dentro de todos ellos que iba contra todo sentido común.

– ¡¿Qué os pasa a todos?!–preguntó Ben mientras corría.

– Bugs, sé que es difícil de creer–dijo Kath–, pero tienes que intentarlo, tienes que mirar dentro de...

– ¡No voy a mirar en ninguna parte, y deja de llamarme Bugs! ¡Mi nombre es Benjamin!

– ¡No, no lo es!

– ¿Alguno de vosotros tiene coche? ¡Propongo que nos larguemos de este agujero lleno de maníacos y...!

– ¡Tú no te vas a ninguna parte!

– ¡Wo hoo hoo!–gritó Sheldon y se apartó de en medio de un salto.

Kath trató de golpear a Brian con sus puños, pero él la empujó y apuntó a Ben con su escopeta, sudoroso, jadeante, pero visiblemente excitado por la victoria que ya anticipaba.

– ¡Esta vez no escaparás! Sé lo que eres. Quién eres. Eres Bugs Bunny. Una alimaña. Lo olvidé, pero ahora lo recuerdo todo. ¡Y no voy a dejar que te salgas con la tuya una vez más!

– Mire, yo no le he hecho nada ni a usted ni a ésos. Ustedes han sido los que han empezado esta...esta guerra. Todo lo que quería era vivir en paz, sin problemas.

Por supuesto, Brian no le escuchó. Mierda. Tenía que hacer algo y rápido.

Brian iba a gritar algo. Ben le agarró la cabeza y cerró sus labios con un beso tremendo. Brian se puso tenso, trató de luchar, pero Ben se pegó más a él y pronto toda resistencia desapareció.

– ¡Ew!–exclamó José.

– ¡Eh!–Kath iba a enfrentarse a Ben cuando Sheldon le tomó de la mano.

– ¡Espera, no! ¡Eso es!

Ben y Brian se miraron el uno al otro en silencio. Casi parecía que Brian se iba a desmayar. Una sonrisita apareció en la cara de Ben. Bueno, ¡quizás Lenny no se equivocara, después de todo!

– Duh...–fue todo lo que Brian pudo balbucear.

– ¡AHAHAHAAHAHA!–la voz de Hazel destacó sobre aquel caos–. ¡YA ESTÁ! ¡LO HAS HECHO! ¡MIRAD ESTO! ¡ES LA HORA DEL SHOW!

José no supo lo que la bruja quería decir hasta que alzó los ojos hacia el cielo. Le dio un codazo a Joey para que mirara arriba él también, y Kath y Sheldon los imitaron.

Aquellas eran las nubes más oscuras que habían visto en sus vidas.

Brian por fin salió de su abstracción, se limpió la boca con el dorso de la mano y no perdió más el tiempo. Su dedo apretó el gatillo en el mismo instante en que un trueno resonó, tan estruendoso que el pueblo entero se sumió en el silencio.

Entonces, comenzó a llover.


	22. Capítulo 22

Pip e Isadore retrocedieron lentamente, sin apartar los ojos de Billy. Eso supuestamente funcionaba con animales salvajes, pero cabía intentarlo con ese hombre salvaje y rabioso. Él rugió y balbuceó cosas incomprensibles, mostrando sus dientes podridos de una forma amenazadora. Parecía que se iba a lanzar sobre ellos en cualquier momento.

– ¿Qu-Qué deberíamos hacer?–preguntó Pip en voz baja, sin atreverse a hablar en alto.

– Nada. No...te muevas...–respondió Isadore.

– ¡Izzy! ¡Pip! ¡Oh, aquí estáis!

Billy se giró con un rugido y la señora Hart posó una mano sobre su pecho.

– ¡Abuelita!

– ¡No! ¡Corre!

Ahora Billy había elegido una víctima. Se aproximó a ella, rugió de nuevo y entonces, solo entonces, Pip e Isadore se dieron cuenta de que la Abuelita llevaba algo en la mano. Cuando el loco se acercó demasiado, ella usó el paraguas que llevaba para golpearlo en la cabeza. Ella era una anciana, pero aquello pareció doler. Billy, tras un momento de dolor, se puso furioso y quiso atacar, solo para recibir otro golpe aún más fuerte.

– ¡No te atrevas a tocar a mi nieto!–la señora Hart solo tuvo que amenazar a Billy con el paraguas para hacer que lloriqueara y se encogiera.

– ¡Oh, Abuelita!–exclamó Pip, y corrió a abrazarla.

– ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, izzy, con la tormenta que viene? ¡A estas horas! ¡Pip, tus padres deben de estar muertos de la preocupación!

Pip la miró a sus ojos y de nuevo la señora Hart sintió que se derretía. Aquellos ojazos azules siempre conseguían ese efecto.

– Abuelita...

Miró a Isadore. Esperaba que todo terminara y, a pesar de todo lo que le había hecho, Pip sintió lástima.

– ¡Oh, Izzy! ¿Es eso sangre? ¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Te ha hecho daño este salvaje? ¡Vamos a ir a la policía ahora mismo!

– ...Abuelita, nosotros...

Fue entonces cuando oyeron el trueno y comenzó a llover sobre ellos.

Primero, una gota azul, y después una morada, densas como la pintura. Pip miró hacia arriba y una gota le cayó en el pelo, haciendo que su rubio pareciera más intenso, casi de un amarillo chillón.

La señora Hart lo agarró de un brazo y a Isadore con el otro, mientras que Billy abría la boca para tragarse las gotas de lluvia que caían.

* * *

¿Por qué no se movía el coche? ¿Qué murmuraba Luc?

– ¿Qu-Qué ocurre?–preguntó Marina.

– ¡No anda!–respondió Luc.

– ¡¿En serio?!

– No es la gasolina, porque estaba el depósito lleno esta mañana, debe de ser el motor o...o..–Luc abandonó rápidamente el coche para abrir el capó.

– Parece que esta es una mala noche para que te disparen–Warren rió con voz débil.

– Todo saldrá bien, no te preocupes, Warren–Marina acarició su pelo rojo con la mano que no presionaba la herida–. ¿Cómo te sientes?

– Un poco frío.

– Sí, ahora hace bastante frío...Y la luna se ha ido...

– Tiene que ser la batería–oyeron decir a Luc, seguido de una frase entera que sonaba como una maldición en su lengua natal.

– Haremos autoestop o cargaremos contigo si es necesario–le aseguró Marina a Warren, posando su mano sobre su mejilla para forzarlo a mirarla.

– Como ya te he dicho, no es mi intención morirme tan pronto.

Pero estaba tan pálido que Marina no podía sonreír.

– Warren, amigo, ¿cómo vas?–Luc sonrió, abriendo la puerta para echar un vistazo al interior. Marina tosió, porque su nariz captó un hedor...¿estaban cerca de agua estancada?

No escuchó realmente la respuesta que le dio Warren: tenía muy mala pinta. Su traje entero estaba prácticamente rojo y parpadeaba de una forma que no le gustaba, como si no fuera capaz de ver nada.

– No cierres los ojos, ¿de acuerdo? Pase lo que pase, mantente despierto.

– Eres como una linterna con pilas nuevas: brillante.

Marina esbozó una sonrisa débil que desapareció de inmediato. Volvió los ojos hacia Luc.

– Tendremos que llevarlo en brazos, pero hay una distancia larga y puede que no lleguemos a tiempo...

– ...Luc...

– Y no pasan muchos coches por estas carreteras; esa no es una opción...

Luc miró a Marina. ¡Oh, qué hermosa la veía! Su boca roja estaba abierta y sus ojos brillaban. Su corazón lo golpeaba de nuevo, como si quisiera hacerle un agujero en el pecho.

– Todo saldrá bien, te lo prometo, mon amour.

Marina lo miró y él no necesitó palabras. Estaba asustada, sorprendida, quería llorar...pero Luc vio algo más, lo más importante de todo: amor. Y, a pesar de la situación, se sintió el hombre más dichoso del mundo. El sentimiento que ya no tenía hacia Sylvia había vuelto, y nunca lo había experimentado de esa manera. Marina no sabía que hacer ahora. ¿Sería apropiado un beso en esas circunstancias? Creía que le iba a dar un infarto en cualquier momento; demasiadas cosas y nada de tiempo para asumirlas todas. Su mujer la mataría...Sus hijos la odiarían...Warren perdía demasiada sangre y no conseguiría asistencia sanitaria a tiempo...Luc la amaba...

Simplemente...estaban destinados...

Pero ni ella ni Luc siguieron mirándose mucho más.

– Warren...¡Warren! ¡No! ¡Nonono! ¡No cierres los ojos! ¡Te lo he dicho! ¡Mantente despierto! ¡Warren! ¡Warren, por favor, quédate con nosotros! ¡Warren!

Warren abrió la boca. Incluso en esas condiciones aún podía ver y oír y quería dar su opinión sobre lo que estaba presenciando, pero su cerebro ya no estaba conectado con su boca y poco a poco el cerebro dejaba de funcionar. Todo se estaba volviendo borroso, sus fuerzas lo abandonaban. Marina lo sacudió, Luc lo llamaba, pero no podía responderles.

Marina sollozó e hipó. La vida de Warren se escapaba. La chica lo rodeó con sus brazos, desesperada, y Luc la abrazó en un intento de reconfortarla. Warren parecía estar apenas consciente y Marina estaba demasiado ansiosa, pero Luc lo vio, vio el nuevo color de las nubes y oyó el trueno. Acarició su hombro y acercó su cara a su cabeza. Una gota cayó a su pelo e hizo que sus pocas canas resaltaran. Otra se deslizó por su espalda, creando una línea blanca en su uniforme oscuro. Sus labios estuvieron a punto de hacer contacto con su suave y hermoso cabello cuando todo desapareció.

* * *

Todo parecía mejor bajo el agua fría. Completamente inmóvil, Martin sintió que lo ayudaba a pensar mejor, aunque por cuánto tiempo, se preguntó.

Le dolía el estómago. Estaba muy hambriento.

Terminó y salió de la ducha soltando un pequeño suspiro. Algo iba muy mal en su cabeza y Treg lo estaba pagando. El incidente con el cubo, el mordisco...No, no eran accidentes; cuanto más lo pensaba, más convencido estaba de que así era. Había tratado de hacerle daño a Treg. No quería, pero una parte de él sí.

Mientras se secaba y se vestía, comenzó a pensar en lo que haría. Se mantendría alejado de Treg durante una temporada, quizás volviera a casa de sus padres, y buscaría ayuda profesional. Tendría que hacerle una visita al médico también, porque ese hambre no era normal.

Toc, toc.

– ¿Martin?

Martin no respondió, así que Treg volvió a llamar.

– Martin, ¿estás bien?

– Treg, vete...

– ¿Puedo pasar?

– No.

Pero Treg abrió la puerta de todas formas, cuando Martin ya casi estaba listo, poniéndose la camiseta.

– Martin, quería disculparme. Eso dolió, pero no debí gritarte. Teniendo en cuenta las veces que te he dado puñetazos en el estómago o te he hecho daño en la espalda, supongo que estamos en paz.

– No pasa nada, de verdad, Treg. Por favor, déjame solo.

– No, no me voy. Quiero dejar algunas cosas claras. ¿Te he hecho algo?

– ¿Tú? No...Yo...creo que no.

– Entonces, ¿te encuentras bien? No estarás...metido en drogas ni nada de eso, ¿verdad?

– Claro que no, Treg, ¿qué dices?

– Es que estás actuando estos días de una forma rarísima y no sé si es por algo que he hecho o si no te sientes bien.

– No, Treg, no me siento bien, pero no deberías...

– Vale. Vale...En ese caso, estoy aquí para ayudarte. Pero eso ya lo sabes, ¿no? O sea, Martin, somos amigos desde no sé cuándo. Sabes que puedes contar conmigo, ¿verdad?

Ese olor...Ese delicioso olor...¿Por qué lo torturaba así?

– Treg, por favor, vete...–susurró Martin.

– No, Martin. Te lo digo en serio. Puede que te sorprenda, pero por una vez hablo en serio. Dime qué pasa, por qué estás tan nervioso, y raro y hambriento.

– No lo sé ni yo mismo, Treg, pero, por favor, déjame en paz, ¿vale?

– ¿Estarás bien si te dejo solo?

– Claro, ¿qué te piensas?

– No quiero que hagas algo estúpido.

– Treg, esto no va a ninguna parte y es ridículo. Tú...oh, ese olor, ¿lo haces a propósito?

– ¿Qué olor? ¿De qué hablas?

Treg no se había dado cuenta de lo amarillos que parecían los ojos de Martin, y eso le dio escalofríos. Martin ya apenas parecía su amigo. Se le veía diferente, raro...malo.

– Tú...–gruñó Martin.

Treg conocía a Martin desde que era pequeño. Lo conocía. Sabía que nunca le haría daño. Y aunque así fuera, jamás respondería. Era su mejor amigo, su hermano. Así que no se movió. Martin se acercó, con su estómago protestando, exigiendo que lo mordiera de nuevo. Si oyeron el trueno, no le prestaron atención, ni tampoco a la lluvia que disolvió el techo, las paredes y todo a su alrededor. A Martin no le importaba nada en absoluto. Vio la solución a su locura: era Treg. an sólo tenía que cerrar las manos alrededor de aquel cuello, así de cerca estaba su presa...


	23. Capítulo 23 (outro)

Noche. La luna llena estaba grande, enorme como nunca antes. Él podía verla perfectamente, porque no había paredes, ni techos, ni edificios en medio, tan solo montañas y colinas. La silueta de los cactus y unas pocas plantas. Había arena bajo sus pies.

¿Pies? No. Miró hacia abajo y vio patas, con garras oscuras y afiladas y pelo marrón. Inspeccionó su cuerpo y confirmó que estaba cubierto de pelo; también tenía cola, un hocico alargado y sus orejas eran largas. Se sentía mucho más ligero, como si se hubiera desecho de una carga pesada. Martin...No, ¡él era Wile E. Coyote! ¿Cómo pudo haber pensado que su nombre era Martin? Parecía algo tremendamente tonto.

Y enfrente suya estaba él.

"Treg", quisieron decir sus labios, pero se corrigió a sí mismo. No. No Treg. Correcaminos, si es que eso era un nombre. El Correcaminos. Ahí estaba, con sus plumas azules y su pico, la visión más usual, pero no en ese momento.

Estaba a punto de agarrarle del cuello, sus brazos aún estaban extendidos, pero en menos de un parpadeo, el Correcaminos salió pitando, dejando atrás una nube de arena y polvo. Cuando la niebla se dispersó, el pájaro estaba fuera de su alcance...pero no se había marchado. Ahí lo vio, de pie en lo alto de una colina, su silueta en la luna. No era una distancia tan grande, al fin y al cabo, porque Wile estaba seguro de que el ave lo miraba, y podría haber dicho que lo hacía con una expresión agridulce. Wile no se movió, solo lo miró en silencio. Entonces, el Correcaminos sacó la lengua, profiriendo un sonido fuerte, como "beep beep" y corrió lejos de su vista, siguiendo la carretera que cortaba el desierto por la mitad.

Wile esbozó una sonrisa. Aquello no era un adiós. Se volverían a ver muy pronto, porque su mente, ahora libre de preocupaciones y sentimientos mundanos, trabajaba de nuevo en un plan para atraparlo y devorarlo. Por supuesto que lo volvería a ver, así que no había razón para entristecerse. Ahora las cosas estaban como debían estar.

* * *

Piolín tarareó una canción mientras se columpiaba dentro de su jaula dorada. Desde ahí tenía la vista perfecta del salón: la Abuelita dormía sobre la butaca y Silvestre estaba tumbado sobre la alfombra, hecho un ovillo. Pensó que el gato se había dormido hasta que lo vio estirarse con un quejido perezoso.

– Lindo gatito–lo llamó Piolín.

– ¿Hm?

– ¿Echarás de menos cómo era todo antes?

– Nah–Silvestre se rascó la espalda con una pequeña sonrisa–. Las cosas eran demasiado complicadas. Esto no está tan mal.

– Oh, sí–Piolín contempló con deleite su jaula–. No cambiaría esto por nada. Ha estado bien ser más grande, pero solo por un tiempo.

– De nuevo en casa.

– Sí...

Piolín había estado tan distraído admirando su adorada morada que no se dio cuenta de que Silvestre había agarrado a una silla y se había subido a ella para abrir la puerta.

– ¡Oh, no!

– ¡Oh, sí!–Silvestre sonrió y metió una mano dentro de la jaula.

– Hazlo y dormirás bajo la lluvia–dijo la Abuelita sin moverse un solo centímetro, sin abrir los ojos.

Su tono fue tan convincente, sin llegar a ser amenazador, que Silvestre fingió una sonrisa y dio palmaditas a Piolín en la cabeza.

– ¿Crees que ella llegó a darse cuenta de..?–susurró al pajarito.

Piolín se limitó a encogerse de hombros. Ya no tenía importancia.

En la puerta, el Diablo de Tasmania agitó la caja de madera en la que estaba atrapado con ayuda de cinta adhesiva, clavos y cuerda. Estaban impacientes por mandarlo de vuelta a la jungla de la que había salido en el próximo avión: era muy ruidoso.

* * *

– Ma pigeon!–exclamó Pepé y abrazó a Penelope sin darle oportunidad de escapar.

Penelope se revolvió, aquello debía ser suficiente para que se enterara de que no quería sus abrazos, pero toda resistencia fue inútil. Pepé tomó las manos de Penelope y la miró con ojos que destilaban adoración.

– ¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡Es demasiado encantador, ¿n'est-ce pas?!

Estaba demasiado cerca. ¡Oh, por favor, ese olor era abominable!

– ¡Perdimos nuestros recuerdos, adquirimos apariencias distintas, pero nuestros caminos se cruzaron! ¡Oh, estábamos destinados a estar juntos! ¿No es maravilloso?

Penelope miró a Claudio con una mirada de súplica, pero su petición de auxilio fue ignorada, porque el gallo rió. Su pecho estaba blanco, sin rastro de balas ni sangre.

– Es estupendo ver a gente que se quiere. De todas formas, esta ha sido, digo, ha sido la experiencia más psicodélica que he tenido nunca y pasará mucho tiempo hasta que lo olvidemos. Os dejo, amorcitos–Pepé no le escuchó, su mundo entero era ahora Penelope, y todo lo que hacía era darle besos, abrazarla y frotar su mejilla contra la suya–. No, no, no digáis nada. Debo marcharme. Hemos pasado por mucho juntos y nunca lo olvidaremos, es un vínculo, claro, pero es hora de tomar rumbos distintos. Y tengo algunos asuntos pendientes que tratar, viejos amigos a los que...jeje...visitar.

– Le miau!–gimoteó Penelope, y trató de escapar, pero Pepé era realmente fuerte.

– Ma petite!

– Taylor Jones, ¿eh?–Claudio agarró una tabla de madera y dejó la escena con una sonrisita.

¡Sola con esa apestosa mofeta! ¡Oh, no! ¡De ninguna manera! Penelope luchó con todas sus fuerzas y consiguió escapar de su abrazo y correr tan rápido como le fue posible, sin mirar atrás, y preguntándose cómo diablos había pensado amar a esa cosa.

– ¡Ah! ¡Qué juguetona es! Me lanza su hechizo de amor, me deja con ganas de más y luego se va...–Pepé chasqueó la lengua de forma seductora–. Me encanta...Si quiere jugar, jugaremos.

Le había dado suficiente ventaja, así que ahí fue él, saltando a cuatro patas, sin prisa alguna, porque estaba seguro de que ella terminaría en sus brazos muy pronto.

* * *

El tiro se coló entre las orejas de Bugs y él no se alarmó en absoluto.

– ¡Vaya!–sonrió–. Parece que eso de Disney de que un beso rompe el maleficio funciona de verdad.

– Hemos...¡vuelto!–Elmer bajó el arma y miró a su alrededor.

El bosque, exactamente como lo recordaba...El agujero que era la entrada a la casa del conejo, su atuendo de cazador, ellos eran animales...Todo le era familiar y por fin se sentía en su sitio.

– ¡Y estamos vivos! ¡Oh, amigo!–pero Lucas pronto dejó las celebraciones y se volvió hacia Bugs–. ¡So idiota! ¡Casi nos matan por tu culpa!

– Pero no es así–respondió Bugs.

– Esperad...la bruja...¿dónde está?–Lola miró en todas direcciones y no vio más que bosque, ni rastro de la mujer.

– Apuesto a que ha vuelto a casa, como los otros.

– Todo vuelve a su sitio, ¿eh?–musitó Lucas.

– Supongo...–suspiró Lola.

– En fin, ha sido divertido. Y al menos conseguí recuperar mis recuerdos antes que tú–le dijo Lucas a Bugs.

Bugs se encogió de hombros.

– Sí, bien por ti.

– Seh, todo vuelve a la normalidad...–Elmer asintió lentamente.

Silencio.

– ...¡Y justo a tiempo para la temporada de patos!

– ¡Ah, perfecto! Podemos...¡¿Qué?! ¡En esta época! ¡Tú...! ¡No le escuches! ¡Es temporada de conejos!

– ¡Temporada de patos!

– ¡Temporada de conejos!

– ¡Temporada de patos!

– ¡Temporada de conejos!

Lola se encogió de hombros y suspiró.

– Sí. Se está mejor en casa que en ningún sitio–dijo con voz cansada, y abrió la puerta de Bugs para comer un pedazo de su tarta de zanahoria. Se la merecía después de todo lo que había pasado. Cuando cerró la puerta oyó un disparo, pero no se asomó para ver quién lo había recibido. Se hacía una idea.

* * *

– ¿Estarás b-b-b-b-b-bien?–Porky miró al ratón con cara de preocupación.

– ¡Claro que sí!–respondió Speedy–. ¡Pasaré el resto de la noche en la cantina celebrando que hemos vuelto con mi familia y mis amigos! ¿Seguro que no quieres venir?

Porky se volvió para mirar a Petunia, quien le sonreía desde el sofá.

– Quizás otro día, gracias.

– Cuando quieras, tú eres amigo.

– Gracias...a-amigo.

Speedy le hizo un saludo militar y luego, en cuestión de un segundo, se marchó. ¡Vaya, ese ratón sí que era rápido! Porky se asomó afuera, aunque no pudiera verle ya, y finalmente cerró la puerta. Sonrió a Petunia al acercarse a ella. Su sofá, su alfombra, su cuadro colgando de la pared y ella. Todo volvía a su ser y estaba perfecto.

– ¿Me has echado de menos, cariño?–le preguntó Petunia, estrechándolo entre sus brazos.

– Claro que sí. Ahora me si-siento completo–Porky la besó en la mejilla y Petunia rió.

– Uh, Pe-Petunia, cielo, si no te importa, tengo que...

– Por supuesto, adelante. Esperaré aquí.

Porky sonrió, dejó a Petunia en el sofá y se acercó a ti.

 **¡ESO ES TO-ESO ES TO-ESO ES TODO AMIGOS!** _(¡Oh, qué bien sienta volver!)_


End file.
